


Twenty-Four Kisses

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Some alcohol mentions, brief mentions of other supporting and main characters, kiss prompts, one prompt in the middle is for the mature rating, prompt collection, prompts, some descriptions of wounds and other physical injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: A collection of twenty-four "fluffy" kiss prompts started as writing exercise turned general sobbing over feelings featuring Kara and Lena at various stages in their relationship together.





	1. Cinnamon Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt one:
> 
> Kisses on the cheek, an expression of delight to be shared with another, pure affection.

Kara was bent over her keyboard typing furiously but definitely at a human speed. Any faster and her “A” key would probably shoot off across Noonan’s. Again. She was hunkered down in a corner with stacks of documents and bursting manila envelopes that created a ramshackle barrier around her laptop. Kara sometimes liked to think that she was a scribe from medieval times. Just to get through the monotony.

 

A few empty plates and white porcelain mugs stood sentry on the opposite edge of the table and Kara was trying to get to a place to pause so she could order another sticky bun. The chilly morning had blown by and it was well into mid afternoon by that point. The weak sun warmed her shoulder through the wide window and Kara missed the heat of summer. She was glad that she had opted for her slouchy jeans, warm shoes, and a well-loved MIT sweatshirt she had pilfered from Lena’s side of the closet that morning. It smelled faintly of the detergent they used and the CEO’s ludicrously expensive perfume. It was like being wrapped in a warm hug and Kara decided it was a decent substitute for the real thing.

 

“Want me to clear these dishes away for you?”

 

Kara jumped at the sound of the waitress’s question, truly startled after becoming so engrossed in her article. “Oh! Yeah-sure, thank you. And could I go ahead and order another?”

 

“Do you want another hot chocolate too?” She asked with a hint of incredulity.

 

“Yes, please!” Kara grinned brightly as the young woman stacked the dishes up on her tray.

 

“You must have the metabolism of a god.” The waitress laughed with a small shake of her head.

 

Kara shrugged nonchalantly and pushed her glasses up. “It’s a blessing and a curse.”

 

“I’d say more of the former. Let me go put that in for you.”

 

Kara watched her go for a moment, frowning as slender shoulders flexed to hold the overloaded tray. Maybe she had gone a little overboard, but sugary sticky buns with heaps of cream cheese frosting always made her heavier assignments more bearable. Type a few hard paragraphs here and reward yourself with a bite of heaven there. It was a fool-proof method that she had tested too many times to count. Kara sighed heavily and slipped her glasses off to rub the grit out of her her eyes. Even with her incredible abilities, staring at a screen for too long made her tired. She was almost done with her first draft and if she could manage it she would finish it before too long. Luckily Noonan’s hadn’t been terribly slammed with customers that day so she was able to commandeer her table without too much guilt. Plus the owner, Sandra, knew that she tipped well and was more than okay with letting one of her favorite former employees set up shop every once in awhile in the back corner. But only as long as she didn’t try to eat them out of house and home. That might have happened once. Or maybe twice. Kara shook the embarrassing memory from her mind.

 

Kara slipped her glasses back on with a slight frown and stretched towards the ceiling, leaning back over the low chair. She grimaced as her back popped in a couple places and settle back in, her hands dancing across the keyboard. Kara didn’t pay attention to the couple clangs of the cowbell tied to the front door but she did smell the cinnamon, cream cheese, and chocolate coming slowly closer. A figure sidled up to her table and she paused, looked up and blinked in surprise, her mouth curling in a bright smile as she drank in one Lena Luthor looking unusually dressed down and standing right next to her.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hey yourself.” Lena bent and pressed a warm kiss to the corner of her mouth, a curtain of silky black hair slinking off her shoulder. “Hmm. Cinamon.”

 

Kara grinned bashfully and felt heat creep into her cheeks, warmth blossoming in her chest as the press of Lena’s lips sent a spark down her spine.

 

“Maybe…”

 

Lena hummed in a tone that very much screamed “sure, Jan” with a smirk, and affectionately rubbed a hand across the back of Kara’s shoulders. Kara leaned over and gently bumped her head into Lena’s side just as the waitress arrived back with a hot sticky bun and fresh cup of steaming hot chocolate. Lena arched an impressively sculpted brow as the young woman set the order down.

 

“Hi! Can I get you anything?” The waitress asked, almost balking when she recognized Lena.

 

“Black coffee, a second fork, and a tally of how many of those she’s inhaled. Please.” She responded politely, turning a mildly exasperated look down to the blushing woman hiding into her side.

 

“Oh um, just a sec…” The waitress pulled out her notepad and flipped back a couple pages and counted.

 

“This is the eighth.”

 

“ _ Kara Danvers _ .”

 

“Oh come on! They help me focus!” Kara protested feebly, gesturing sloppily at her organized chaos.

 

Lena couldn’t help but crack a smile at that and pulled Kara into her side reassuringly. She cut her eyes at the slightly dumbfounded waitress and joked dryly, “Sometimes I wonder if she’s full of nothing but sugar.”

 

The friendly banter had the effect Lena hoped for and the waitress relaxed with a laugh. “I’ll go get that coffee and fork for you, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Lena watched the young woman bustle away, clearly still a little nervous, and turned her attention back to Kara who was still tucked into her side. “How’s work, love?”

 

All she got was a tired groan and Lena couldn’t help but lean a little heavier into her for a moment before rounding the table and slipping into the only other seat. She passed Kara her new hot chocolate and pulled out her own tablet.

 

“You’re wearing my sweatshirt.” Kara noticed, liking how the soft gray fabric softened the sharp edges Lena’s power suits usually accentuated.

 

“It’s only fair since I couldn’t find mine this morning.” Lena quirked a brow again and let her eyes drop blatantly to the front of Kara’s chest for a moment.

 

“I suppose.” Kara grinned cheekily and slurped her hot chocolate.

 

They worked in easy silence for a while, only broken by the waitress returning a couple times and Lena carefully feeding Kara bites of the eighth sticky bun over court documents. Kara powered through for another forty-five minutes before rising slowly from her seat in a victory stretch, hands reaching a little farther than normal and Lena knew Kara was unconsciously hovering up about two or three inches. She eyed the sliver of soft skin at Kara’s waistband and briefly thought about how her mouth had been there earlier that morning. Lena nearly rolled her eyes at herself but decided to flag down the waitress instead, quietly muttering  _ feet on the ground, love _ . She paid quickly with a tip the size of the bill and thanked the waitress for putting up with her human garbage disposal. Kara scoffed and pretended to be offended at the comment as she shouldered her stuffed messenger bag.

 

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your _ human garbage disposal.” Kara gloated and slung an arm around Lena’s shoulders, planting a loud sloppy kiss to her cheek.

 

“ _ Ugh, Kara _ .” Lena protested, her nose scrunching as she tried not to laugh. Ever since Lena had told her that she was fine with PDA as long as it wasn’t inappropriate (neither one of them wanted to deal with the heavy PR if they could) then Kara could do as she pleased. Within reason of course. And Kara took advantage of that. Lena didn’t mind at all.

  
Kara called a  _ Thank You! _ to the waitress over her shoulder and led them from the coffee shop and out into the cool fall day in National City, lips tasting of sugar and her hand warm as Lena laced their fingers together.


	2. A Welcome Home Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Two:
> 
> Forehead kisses: a reassurance, a benediction, gentle press of lips as the other’s head tilts up, eyes closed.

Lena tucked herself into the corner of the elevator and closed her eyes against the fluorescent lights. She could feel the exhaustion deep in her bones but it didn’t feel as heavy as the mental drain she had put up with that day. The car hummed quietly and she listened to the sound of the cables spooling above her, lifting her up and up and up. The cool metal was a solid comfort at her back. Lena sighed raggedly and shifted uncomfortably on her sore feet. She could feel the ache in her lower back and the tight knot in the muscle under her right shoulder blade throbbed dully with the weight of the day.

 

After what seemed like longer than just a couple seconds the elevator slowed and rolled to a halt. The doors chimed and slid open with a quiet hiss and opened directly into a polished marble foyer. It was airy and pretentious and Lena  _ hated _ the space with a passion. However, the marble was beautiful and it would have been more trouble than it was worth to tear it out. She and Kara had worked on making it feel more welcoming with plants and artwork and a goofy “Howdy Y’all!” welcome mat. Lena had initially resisted the bright pop of color but Kara refused to be swayed. The gaudy thing had grown on her and after long days it was a very welcome sight for sore eyes. It promised happiness and warmth on the other side of the door.

 

Lena bodily hauled herself out of the elevator and slowly across across the foyer, her too expensive shoes clicking loudly in the quiet. Kara must have heard her coming because the front door opened to their home when she was halfway there. Lena couldn’t help the tired smile at the sight of her and walked with a little more purpose. She fell into Kara’s solid embrace and pressed a grateful kiss to her mouth.

 

“You are a sight for sore eyes. Quite literally sore eyes.” she mumbled and pressed her face into the warm skin of Kara’s neck, her arms wrapping around her ribs.

 

She felt more than heard Kara’s laugh and allowed herself to be maneuvered into the flat. Strong arms wrapped around her and Lena was glad that Kara understood that she just needed to be held for a moment. It helped ground her and bring her back to what was most important. Lena felt Kara shift and she couldn’t help but sigh in contentment when warm lips pressed a few times to the top of her head with a soft  _ welcome home _ . Kara tilted her face up and pressed one more kiss to the center of her forehead, warmly and reverently. Kara was proud of her and she could feel it in the linger of her lips.

 

“You’re doing great things, Ms Luthor. Just hang in there while I get you a glass of wine.” Kara murmured and held her just a bit closer.

 

Lena blushed and smiled.


	3. Nose Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Three:
> 
> Nose kisses, playful, sweet, loving. A giggle following a tender moment.

Kara Danvers was a tactile woman.

 

It had taken her a really long time to be able to get to that point, but now she took advantage of that when she could. She loved to give hugs, to give high fives, to sling her arm around someone when she was excited or feeling affectionate. She learned which friends were okay with what and made sure she didn’t overstep her boundaries.

 

Winn got high fives and shoulder leans and more fist bumps than she could ask for. James let her have piggy back rides. J’onn would let her hug him or drop a kiss on his forehead once in a blue moon. There was that one time that he carried her around on his shoulders for a couple minutes when she mentioned that her father had never done that with her. Both Lois and Lucy were a good sports when they were in town and let Kara practically hang on them like a koala. Kal gave warm hugs and would wrestle with her when they were feeling particularly kiddish. Her sister Alex was one of the few who got most of the full Kara Danvers Affection with hugs and cuddling and kisses to the top of the head. Eliza got those privileges too. The only person that Kara could be completely free with her affection with was Lena.

 

When they woke up in the morning Kara would butt her forehead into Lena’s chest and lay bodily on her until their snooze alarm forced them up. She would drop kisses on her shoulders or the top of her head in the comfort of their home, a hand trailing down her spine. They would cuddle on the couch or in the big cushioned window seat with a couple magazines. Lena would drape across her chest if they took a nap which was easier if Kara floated up a couple inches. If they had the time Lena would pull Kara into the tub with her or Kara would try to work the stress from her shoulders as she laid on their bed. Lena would prop her feet up on Kara’s thigh at their dinner table or Kara would rest her head in Lena’s lap and let herself be lulled into a doze as long fingers ran gently through her hair and scratched at her scalp. But one thing that Kara absolutely loved doing was pressing light kisses to the tip of Lena’s nose.

 

Kara was standing over the stove half paying attention to the ridiculous amount of partially stir-fried vegetables in the over-sized wok while she scrolled through Twitter. Lena was stretched out on the couch with a well loved book in her hands. Kara peeked over her shoulder and drank her in, content in their quiet companionship. Lena was bundled in leggings and one of Kara’s soft hoodies, her hair piled into a messy bun and her large black rimmed glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose. Kara felt a surge of affection as Lena wiggled her toes on the arm of the couch, finding her unconscious habit to grab on with her feet incredibly adorable.

 

On a whim, Kara lowered the heat on the wok and scooped up the open wine bottle Lena had left out on the counter. She rounded out of the kitchen and padded softly into the living room, smiling when Lena looked up at her from her cozy nest. She held up the bottle.

 

“Want a top off? Food will be ready in a few minutes.”

 

Lena nodded and murmured a  _ yes please _ , cradling her book to her chest. Kara could feel Lena’s green eyes burning into the side of her head as she picked up the glass on the coffee table and poured another healthy amount of wine into it. She set the glass back down and cut her eyes back over, blushing at the intense look she was receiving.

 

“What?”

 

Lena ducked into the collar of her sweatshirt, suddenly shy. “I just really love you.”

 

Kara put the bottle down and shifted, bracing her hands on either side of Lena’s shoulders and leaned in with a sunny grin. “I just really love you too.”

 

She leaned down and kissed Lena’s nose, earning a soft laugh and a hand curling into her shirt.


	4. Freckle Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Four:
> 
> Dozens of kisses pressed all over, cheeks, eyelids, temples, brow, nose, lips, alternating between hard and gentle, playful, reassuring, affectionate.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Thank you everyone for the sweet comments! I've read them all and I'm so glad you're enjoying these short snippets! <3

Rain fell steadily on a chilly fall Saturday in National City. The air was crisp and and promised a much chilier night. The cold wasn’t reaching the two women bundled up in a nest of blankets on a comfy couch high in a flat above the grey sodden streets. The home was cozy and smelled of the loaf of bread that had been pulled from the oven and was now cooling on the kitchen counter. A pot of low simmering soup in a crock pot warmed the atmosphere with rich smells. An old black and white romance played on the television, volume turned low and forgotten for the moment. Lena was enjoying not being crushed into the couch cushions. It was much more comfortable to half-lay on top of Kara, their legs tangled and her arms bracketing the giggling blonde’s head. As much as she loved  _ Casablanca _ , Lena was much more intent on kissing every freckle she could see on Kara’s face.

 

“Do you think you got them all yet?”

 

Lena leaned back a few inches and pretended to study Kara’s face in the most haughty expression she could muster, before ducking back down and laying three soft kisses across her cheekbone.

 

“Oh no.” A kiss to the side of Kara’s nose.

 

“I lost count.” Just above the corner of Kara’s mouth.

 

“I regret to inform you-” To her bottom lip.

 

“-that I must start over.” A firm press into smiling lips.

 

A pleased hum vibrated through Kara’s chest and her hands slid warmly up the back of Lena’s shirt. The pads of her fingers swirled in lazy patterns as Lena continued her trek across her face, returning every other few kisses to press firmly into her mouth.

 

“What a terrible example of lab etiquette, Ms Luthor- _ ah! _ ” She jumped at the playful raspberry blown into her cheek.

 

“Look, now I have to start over  _ again _ . You are an unruly subject, Ms Danvers.”

 

Kara let her hands wander low and her face beamed with a proud grin when she got a breathy sound she was hoping for. “We can test unruliness after this subject if you want?”

 

Lena peered down at her with a darker look, brow raised.

 

“Now would suffice.”


	5. Balcony Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Five:
> 
> A surprise kiss, one leans in, the other goes still, takes a breath, and then responds.

“-I’m just not entirely sure how I’m going to manage to fit all of that wiring in that tiny little space. I’m good at what I do but there’s only so much you can  _ physically _ do. It’s not even engineering at that point, it’s impossible Tetris.”

 

Kara couldn’t help but laugh at how Lena nearly knocked her waterglass over for the fourth time as she gesticulated in frustration.

 

“Don’t you laugh at me, Kara, if I had half a mind to give you a hard time I’d let you try.”

 

Kara held up her hands in mock surrender and dodged the wildly waving fork. She rested her arm across the back of Lena’s chair and listened to her mutter about a couple different options she could try as she stabbed at her salad. Kara sat back and just watched Lena for a moment, admiring the sharp line of her jaw and the elegant curve of her neck. Lena pulled her tablet towards her with a disgruntled sound as she broke down from her “no work during lunch” rule and flipped to the schematics she was colorfully cursing. Kara’s gaze was drawn to her slender hands dancing over the screen, the abused half-eaten salad now forgotten.

 

Kara loved her. She was deeply  _ in love _ with her and every time she thought she couldn’t fall any further Lena easily gave her another reason. This time it was the slightly petulant frown as she shifted in her seat, hand hovering over the screen as her lips pulled down in a pout. She looked like the grungy Lena from Jack’s instagram when she had been holed up in a MIT lab for an entire week. Frustrated and absolutely adorable.

 

“I am  _ so _ tired of looking at this. If you aren’t busy tonight maybe you could swing by the G4 lab and-“

 

Kara couldn’t resist any longer and leaned in, interrupting Lena’s complaint with a firm kiss. Lena froze mid-sentence, surprised, inhaled deeply through her nose, and then melted into Kara for a long moment. The tablet tapped on Kara’s clavicle lightly and she reluctantly pulled back a few inches and licked the taste of the vinaigrette salad dressing off her lips. There was a light blush dusting Lena’s cheeks and she was having a hard time trying to tear her gaze from Kara’s mouth.

 

“That was very nice, but I don’t want Jess walking in on us again.”

 

“That was  _ one _ time.” Kara’s thumb rubbed over Lena’s shoulder.

 

“And that  _ one time _ had your hand in a very dangerous position. I couldn’t look at her for a week.”

 

“It’s not your fault she didn’t go home when you asked.” Kara smirked but leaned back a little further, her eyes drawn to Lena’s lip caught in a bite. She wanted to kiss her again, but respected her need for professionalism more.

 

“I know, but I’m a CEO and I’m supposed to be an iceberg.” Lena quirked a brow and rolled her eyes impressively.

 

“A very cute iceberg.” Kara corrected and relished Lena’s half-scoff half-laugh. “But to answer your question, yes I can swing by the lab after work. Do you want me to text you when I’m on my way?”

 

“Depending on when, I may be wrapping up a meeting. So just go on when you can and I’ll meet you-and if you really liked the salad dressing that much I’m sure I can buy you a bottle.” The topic veered again when Lena noticed Kara’s eyes kept dropping to her mouth.

 

Kara laughed and dodged the waving fork again.


	6. Knuckle Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Six:
> 
> A press of lips to knuckles, a hand clasped in the other, a courtly gesture of respect and admiration, perhaps segueing into a dance, staring into each others eyes, drinking in the emotion.

Lena looked up in confusion from her book, eyeing Kara’s outstretched hand blankly when she missed what she had said. She had cranked up the classics radio a few minutes before while she was banging around in the kitchen and Lena like usual had taken the extra noise in stride. Nothing was going to distract her from finishing the book she had started last month. Except she had forgotten to factor in Kara.

 

“What?”

 

Kara wiggled her fingers as amusement painted a closed-lipped smile across her face. When Lena continued to balk, she leaned down and whispered conspiratorial.

 

“ _ I want to dance with you. _ ”

 

Lena’s face morphed into an understanding  _ oh _ and couldn’t help but smile a little. At least she had gotten a couple chapters read. She marked her spot and tossed the novel down onto the couch cushion as Kara straightened back up with a broader grin.

 

“May I have this dance?” She asked again in a courtly fashion.

 

“I would be delighted.” Lena responded, tilting her chin up in a prim and proper way that had been ingrained from her many years with the Luthors.

 

Lena slipped her hand into Kara’s and let herself be pulled up from the couch in one smooth motion. She followed her out into the middle of the living room and couldn’t help the warm creep of a blush when Kara bent and lifted her hand to her lips. A soft kiss brushed over her knuckles, light as a feather, warm breath ghosting over the back of her hand. Kara pulled her in close and wrapped her up, humming lowly to the music in their cozy flat. Lena laced their fingers together and tucked her head into the crook of Kara’s neck. Kara was one distraction she always welcomed.


	7. Post-Disaster Comfort Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Seven:
> 
> A kiss to the top of the head of the shorter one, steadfast and anchoring as arms wrap around shoulders, a reassurance only the other can give.
> 
> *A note for future chapters, if there is more sensitive material I'll put a small warning under the prompt!

The red and blue lights of emergency vehicles reflected high up onto the glass faces of the surrounding skyscrapers. Dust was still settling inside Lena’s office at L-Corp and the room was swarming with silent DEO agents kitted out in full black tactical gear. Lena was standing in the middle of her wrecked office with her hands propped on her hips, ludicrously expensive shoes kicked off by the door and a fine layer of dust settling on her shoulders and the top of her head. Supergirl was sweeping around the space with a handful of agents, walking them through the office and pointing out damages as she went. Everyone was all-business, eyes focused and jaws set as an uncomfortable heaviness hung in the air. Lena was trying very hard not to yell at the stony figure of Agent Danvers out near the remaining half of her balcony.

 

The DEO had royally fucked up. That was the simplest way to put it.

 

Supergirl had apprehended a rather irate group of anti-alien terrorists a couple days prior and clearly the group had taken that as an excuse to lash out. Their efforts had doubled to include L-Corp when Lena publicly condemned their actions. A new barrage of hate mail had filled the PO box, explicitly calling her a traitor for “forsaking the Luthor cause”. The hate mail had escalated and now there was a huge hole in her building from an RPG launcher. All because the DEO had brushed off both her and Kara’s concerns. There  _ had _ been some involvement from the federal bureau of investigation and the extra bodies and legislature had cripples the DEO’s efficiency. Not to mention that acting Director J’onn J’onnz was out on assignment, placing Agent Danvers at the helm. Agent Danvers had been attempting to look into the issue and to heighten the security at L-Corp but had been getting blocked by legal red tape. It made Lena’s blood boil.

 

Soon enough the clean up crew was arriving and Supergirl had finished with her debriefing. She was tall and imposing in her red and blue, a fine layer of dust turning her blonde hair a dull grey. Her blue eyes were points of icy flint in a carefully controlled expression of disappointed frustration. She prowled around the perimeter of the office again with her head cocked to the side listening and her eyes narrowed, all sleek muscle and barely contained power. If Lena hadn’t been on the verge of screaming out the burning ember in the base of her throat she would have found the demonstration attractive. She followed the Kryptonian as much as she could with just her eyes, afraid that if she moved an inch she would personally pick up the low coffee table and throw it out of her ruined office to the street below.

 

“Ms Luthor?”

 

Lena cut her eyes to the stony faced Agent Danvers. She didn’t answer but she didn’t look away. She could tell the Agent was just as angry as she was if the jumping muscle in her jaw was anything to go by.

 

“My team has personally swept the building. There were no injuries or casualties to report, and Supergirl has apprehended the small strike team that attacked you. They are currently being handed over to appropriate federal officials.” She paused. Lena held her gaze and clenched her jaw tighter. The Agent continued with an edge to her voice.

 

“I will be speaking with the Director once he returns from his mission tomorrow. If you wish to file charges or speak with our legal team I would appreciate your patience to wait twelve to twenty-four hours so that I can bring him up to speed. I feel it is important for you to know that if congress hadn’t tied a hand behind our back he would have personally confronted this group before an attack occurred.”

 

“It’s amazing what money can buy isn’t it, Agent Danvers?” Lena bit out waspishly to no one in particular. She inhaled a steading breath, tasting concrete on her tongue. “I will be happy to wait until your superior returns. Please give me a call and I’ll come in.”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor. I believe Supergirl will make sure you get home safe.” She leaned in close and dropped her voice, her tone slipping to a more familiar friendly one. “I’ll buy you a round or three tomorrow if you need a dingy bar drinking buddy.”

 

Lena swallowed thickly, wishing her water pitcher hadn’t been blown to smithereens. “I’d appreciate that, Alex. It’s been a rough week for all of us.”

 

Agent Danvers nodded brusquely and straightened up, immediately barking orders to the other agents in the room to pick up the pace. As she stalked off a red and blue form slunk up and hovered quite literally around her. Supergirl’s fists were balled tightly by her sides and Lena could tell she was ready to wreck a couple junker cars. She landed with a small thump in front of Lena and projected an overwhelming air of protectiveness.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

Lena shook her head. She could feel eyes carefully cataloguing her appearance, taking in every speck of dust and looking to see if there was anything horribly out of place. When she found none, some of the tension bled from her broad shoulders and suddenly Kara was standing in front of her looking frustrated and tired.

 

“I wish-” She began but stopped herself, gnawing on her lip.

 

Kara sighed heavily and shook her hands out of their iron grip and subtly held her arms out in an invitation. There were still plenty of strangers milling about but they were all DEO agents. Their relationship would be safe if Lena decided to take the offer-so she did. Her hands fell from her hips and her shoulders drooped under the weight of a slew of new problems. The adrenaline high was starting to wear off and exhaustion was setting deep into her bones. Lena shuffled forward a step and Kara met her halfway in a steady embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around her back and shoulders. Lena pressed her face into Kara’s neck and knew she was going to be leaving some of her makeup behind on tan skin but she was way past caring. She curled her arms up and underneath the red cape, hooking her fingers into the back of Kara’s shoulders.

 

They stood like that for a long quiet moment, breathing in each other and slowly drawing strength from their closeness. Kara shifted and pressed a slow meaningful kiss to the top of Lena’s head, ignoring the dust. She kept her mouth there, her chin resting on Lena’s forehead for a long moment. Lena could tell she was trying to find something to say to help lighten the situation, but she got an idea first.

 

“If we leave now we can stop by that cheap pizza place you like before they close.” She mumbled into Kara’s neck.

 

Kara hummed in thought for a short moment, then nodded, recognizing that Lena needed some normalcy. “Only if you promise to help me eat it.”

 

Lena huffed an amused breath and slowly disentangled herself from Kara’s embrace with a groan as exhaustion began to really set in. She collected her shoes, purse, and a couple other essential items that hadn’t been destroyed in the blast and wrapped up by getting Kara to use a quick blast of her breath to knock a good portion of the dust off of her. Lena bid Alex goodnight and thanked her for responding so quickly despite the handicap, and walked out after making sure that they were on for drinks the following night. But in the most immediate future, she and Kara had a blown up building to forget and a date with a couple pizzas.


	8. Palm Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Eight:
> 
> A cheek pressed into a raised palm, a thumb slides in gentle movements under an eye, a sweet caress turned even sweeter as the other turns their head to press a kiss to the center of their lovers palm.
> 
> *Mentions of substantial injuries.

The low hum of the sun table had lulled Kara into a quiet state of lethargy as the electronics pumped out UV rays. It wasn’t the same as the real deal, leaving her feeling always a little lacking, but it was fine. Alex’s quiet typing was another layer to the calm med bay atmosphere now that the danger had passed. She could feel her pulled muscles mending and bruises fading the longer she laid there. The gashes on her ribs had already closed up by the time Alex had helped her onto the table, but she could still feel the phantom pain of the claws that had raked across her body underneath the gauze padding and adhesive tape. Her suit was wrecked and probably beyond repair, full of holes and soaked in her own blood. Kara hadn’t lost that much blood since she had fought Reign and was trying not to act too pitiful from her lightheadedness. Changing into her DEO workout sweats had been an uncomfortable experience when Alex had to pick parts of her suit out of her wounds with forceps. Her kryptonian swearing had reached a new colorful variety even Alex hadn’t heard before.

 

Kara didn’t know how much time had passed since she was hauled into the med bay, probably half an hour, before she heard the faint familiar click of Lena’s heels rounding the corner at the end of the hall. Her powers were still building back up so she had a little trouble hearing her, but the hall was empty and echoed easily. Based on the quick cadence, Kara could tell that she was trying not to run. She wanted to sit up, but her head still felt like it was full of cotton and her body still ached in a lot of unfamiliar ways. She laid there quietly and listened to Alex pull herself up out of her seat when the click of Lena’s shoes halted in the doorway. Kara cracked her eyes open and tried to focus on the two women.

 

“How is she? What happened?”

 

Lena spoke lowly with an edge, having a hard time crossing the threshold. That first step was always the hardest for her and Kara hated when forced her to take it. Kara could feel her green eyes burning into her and she managed to pull her face into what she hoped was a smile and not a grimace. She heard Lena sigh in relief and finally stepped into the room with Alex on her heels.

 

“She had a nasty fight with a Toomian. Or, er. A one-sided fight.”

 

“Not his fault.” Kara mumbled, trying again to sit up but only managing to lift her head an inch before the pulled muscle in her neck twinged painfully.

 

Two pairs of hands pushed her back down into the table as if she was going to try to get up again but Kara didn’t. “Hit by a car, police threw tear gas. Blood rage.” Her head lolled to the right and she looked up at lena, squinting to try to clear the blurriness at the edges of her vision, her speech slurring. “Didn’ wanna hurt him.”

 

“So you let him use you like a damn punching bag.” Alex quipped in annoyance and started fiddling with the dials on the sunbed.

 

“N’ his fault. Kids were there.” Kara slurred again, her mouth full of cotton.

 

“There will always be kids, Kara.” Alex muttered, but paused when Kara slowly turned her head to face her.

 

“His kids.”

 

Alex pressed her lips into a thin line but nodded in understanding, then went back to clicking the watts up on the sun bed for her. There was no use in fighting over it now, especially since Kara had ignored the earful she gave her during the confrontation when she refused to fight back. Kara turned back again to Lena with a grimace and blinked up at her.

 

“Didn’ wanna hurt him ‘n front of his kids.” She reiterated. “‘M sorry.”

 

Lena shook her head and her hand slid from Kara’s shoulder, up the side of her neck to cup her cheek. She studied the tiredness etched into dull blue eyes and soothingly smoothed the skin under her eye with her thumb. Lena repeated the gentle motion for a long minute as she glanced down Kara’s body and took in the damage, her green eyes sharp and calculating. Her eyes returned to Kara’s face and some of the tension dropped from her own shoulders.

 

“You’ve got too big of a heart, Kara.” Was all she said, thumb still caressing her cheek.

 

Kara turned her head into Lena’s hand and weakly pressed a kiss to the center of her palm, once then twice. The last thing she felt before slipping into a dreamless sleep was Lena pressing her own kiss to her head. Kara slept for a long time.


	9. Welcome Back Kisses (of a sort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Nine:
> 
> Cradling their lover’s cheeks between their palms, eyes tight on each other as if an invisible string has looped them together, savoring the togetherness before the string pulls taut and they lean in for a kiss.

“I  _ thought _ you were going on a business trip.”

 

Kara brushed off the accusatory tone and touched down on Lena’s L-Corp balcony with a jounce. The cool evening air tore around her body as the storm blew in from the bay, tugging at her hair and the sleek lines of the form fitting bodysuit Lena had designed for her.

 

“It  _ was _ a business trip!” She exclaimed with a helpless gesture. “Just… not on earth?”

 

She could see the rage burning behind Lena’s eyes and knew that this time it wouldn’t be as easy for her to smooth over the situation. Kara approached the stony-faced Lena carefully, taking in how her arms were crossed stiffly in front of her. She had barely stepped out onto the balcony and Kara could see her office just behind her was in organized chaos. That wasn’t like Lena at all.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know until they were leading me onto their ship. I only had enough time to get a message to the DEO before they jumped into warp.”

 

“You were  _ gone _ for  _ three weeks _ . Kara. THREE.” She shouted the last word, her fingers digging into her biceps.

 

Kara gaped at her in disbelief, panic creeping into her chest and her face white. “Wh-but I thought it was only a few days! I-there’s no way. I wouldn’t have gone with them, I wouldn’t have left you.” The remains of the color drained from her face. “Oh  _ Rao _ . My  _ job _ . I’m so fired.”

 

Kara began to pace in a tight loop, her hands dragging roughly through her hair over and over as she continued to spew apologies and worried statements. She wanted so badly to go to Lena but she knew that right now Lena needed to go to her when she was ready. Kara knew from experience that if she didn’t let Lena have that little bit of control then things could get ugly. The last thing she wanted to do right now was make things worse. She hadn’t heard Lena calling her name until a slender hand latched onto her bicep.

 

“Stop  _ pacing _ you are going to put a groove into my floor.” She snapped, her hand gripping tighter as Kara stopped and allowed herself to be turned.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you for so long, I’m so so sorr-” Lena’s other hand came up and covered Kara’s mouth.

 

Once Lena was certain Kara wouldn’t try to start apologizing again she let her hand slide down and cup her jaw. She didn’t say anything, but she read Kara like a book. She could also feel the powerful woman shaking apart from nerves under her hands and Lena was afraid she actually might crumble into pieces if she let go. Kara rarely ran off without telling anyone anymore and Lena was trying to make that fact stay at the forefront her mind. She brought her other hand up and framed Kara’s face.

 

“You aren’t fired, I told Snapper that you were away on assignment for me and your sister helped with that.” She felt Kara sag into her and trembling hands slid up her shoulders and cradled her jaw, blue eyes roving wildly over her face.

 

“But I was gone for so long and I didn’t  _ know _ . I couldn’t tell  _ you _ .”

 

“Yes, I know, and I’m mad at you but it appears that there was some weird time issues that none of us could have predicted. We’ll have to work with the DEO to form some kind of contingency plan for any future instances.”

 

“I’m so-”

 

Lena cut Kara’s breathless apology off with a hungry kiss, tugging her to her with still just a bit of an edge. It was a nearly bruising force since Kara had given in to her pull and was leaning in as she whispered her apology. It was hot and hard and made Kara’s stomach flip when perfect teeth bit into her lip. She felt like there was a loop around them that had finally snapped so tight it was as if they couldn’t get close enough. She let Lena kiss her until the city fell away, until hands were worming under her suit and her commanding presence was pushing her back into one of the couches.

 

Kara eagerly surrendered and just pulled Lena as close as she could. It wasn’t until well after midnight that Lena gave her a proper kiss hello and a request to go home. Kara happily obliged.


	10. Anchoring Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Ten:
> 
> Kissing falling tears away, whether or not the tears are happy or sad, an unspoken “i’ve got you”, anchoring even as the other’s emotions spill over.
> 
> (a little longer, a little more emotion)

Kara was in Snapper Carr’s office getting chewed out for no particular reason with four other junior reporters when the news broke.

 

_ Lex Luthor, billionaire and genius madman has been killed by swat teams in an attempted breakout from his Federal Prison. Around ten-fifty-two this morning the facility was attacked by a number of armored cars in an attempt to free Luthor. SWAT teams were mobilized and a firefight ensued as assailants freed Luthor from his cell and attempted to navigate him to the armored vehicles. The SWAT teams responded under orders from Warden Stevens and neutralized the threat despite the advanced weaponry Luthor’s men were wielding. Lex Luthor was pronounced dead at the scene from multiple gunshot wounds. We will be keeping you informed of any new information as we receive it. Now let’s go to Katherine over at L-Corp in National City- _

 

She needed to leave. She needed to leave before anything else happened and she needed to get to L-Corp as fast as possible before there was any retaliation. Kara was briskly walking towards the door before the news anchor could finish her sentence, heart in her throat and anxious to reach Lena as she tried not to think about how this would stir up old Luthor supporters. The sharp crack of Snapper’s voice bounced off of the back of her head.

 

“ _ Ponytail _ , if you walk out of that door you’re  _ fired _ . I don’t care if you are dating the sister of that murderer-”

 

Red hot rage bubble up in Kara’s chest at the contrite tone that grated against her ears. She didn’t have the time or patience for his attitude and frankly she was fed up with him. Her hands clenched into iron fists and the quiet  _ snap _ of the floor cracking under the sharp turn of her foot was drowned out by her interruption. 

 

_ “THEN FIRE ME.” _

 

Her yell echoed around the office and she spun away, nearly breaking the glass door off its hinges as she shoved her way out of the office. She could feel the heat burning up her neck and crackling at the corners of her vision and Kara tucked away the thought that she probably really had just gotten fired.

 

That wasn’t important right now.

 

Kara made a beeline to her desk and scooped up her essentials before slinging her press pass around her neck and hauling ass out of CatCo. The entire bullpen had heard the exchange and she was thankful that everyone else stayed out of her way. Kara would have blasted up and out of one of the empty offices but she knew that at least two news helicopters would be circling the Harbour District and her red and blue colors would definitely cause a stir. However she did cut through alleyways with a bit of speed when she could, making it to the the block L-Corp occupied quicker than a cab would have.

 

From experience, Kara knew that all side exits and the underground garage would be locked down or only accessible through the highest security access. Access that she did not have. She rounded the corner and steeled herself at the huge mass of people gathered on the front steps of the tech giant. A sawhorse barrier had been erected by a squadron of police and undercover DEO agents. Kara jogged at a slow human pace down the sidewalk, her steely face warding off people who quickly jumped out of her way. Kara wove her way into the crowd, cutting through gaps and ducking under waving arms of a mix of civilians and media personnel. She moved faster when she heard someone off to her left realize who she was and suddenly started shouting for a statement. By the time she reached the sawhorse barrier a handful of DEO agents and the head of L-Corp’s security were waiting for her. 

 

Kara was ushered past the barrier and into the cold marble lobby of the building, the space eerily silent. Kara tuned in and noticed that the building was mostly vacant and realized that Lena must have sent home her employees in an attempt to keep them safe from possible harm. She could still hear a few people but they were either all up on the topmost floor where Lena’s large office was or were security patrolling the building in a continuous sweep. The DEO agents didn’t enter after her but the head of security did, escorting her to the elevator.

 

“I’m sorry Miss Danvers, but I’ll need to take you up.”

 

Kara nodded jerkily to the ex-military middle aged black man, still not quite trusting herself to speak. The elevator arrived with a quiet  _ ding _ and he let her enter into the car first. Kara pressed the sleek button for 45 as carefully as she could and twisted her hands together. The doors slid shut with a quiet hiss and they were hoisted up into the building. The car was somewhere around the tenth floor when Kara finally found her voice.

 

“Do you know how she’s doing, Tye?”

 

The large man sighed heavily and ran a large hand over his shaved head, his shoulders dropping. The action reminded Kara of J’onn and she was glad for his company. He brought a strong calming warmth to the room and Kara understood why Lena liked him so much.

 

“Not great, Kara. She cleared the building as soon as she caught wind of the situation and the next thing I knew I was being run over by her Board of Trustees. I went up there a little while ago to let her know that her employees were all out and on their way home and… and I’ve never seen her like that.” His deep rumble of a voice trailed off.

 

She remained silent but rested a hand on his elbow in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. He crossed his arms and cut his eyes at her.

 

“The woman could have been a statue she was so still. I’ve only seen detachment like that from soldiers who went to hell and back in Iraq.”

 

Kara swallowed thickly and nodded, letting her hand drop. “I’ve seen her like that once before. Thank you for being honest.”

 

“Miss Luthor is a strong woman, but for what it’s worth I’m glad you’re here now. I know what she has to deal with and I really admire her fortitude, but…” He paused and shifted from one foot to the other. “-with you there I know she’ll be able to… uh… be able to act like she’s not untouchable.”

 

Kara nodded again in understanding and thanked him for his insight. The rest of their short ride was carried out in silence and Kara had to use all of her self control not to rip the door out of the wall when the car slowed to a stop. Tye trailed behind her like a shadow as they quickly made their way deep into the office floor. The largest conference room was full of L-Corp’s board members and their various assistants milling about. They were arguing over stocks and shares and anything that could be affected by Lex’s death, but Kara was relieved to hear no whispers of outing Lena from the company. If anything their conversations seemed to be revolving around securing her further in the position. Kara knew that there had been a turn around over the past three years but to see and hear it in action helped temper the anxiousness roiling in her belly.

 

A frazzled looking Jess Hoang extracted herself from the fray and left the conference room as soon as she spotted Kara. She said nothing but nodding her head towards Lena’s office in an invitation to follow. Kara was on her heels in an instant, jerking off the press pass and cramming it unceremoniously into her purse. She could feel Tye just behind them, waiting to do his job. As they reached the large glass wall to Lena’s office, Jess slowed and gestured the Head of Security forward. He slipped past them and pushed the door open to call inside.

 

“Miss Luthor? Miss Danvers and Miss Hoang are here to see you.”

 

There was a pause and then a faint  _ send them in _ echoed from somewhere deep in the office. Kara pinpointed her heartbeat in the small en suite at the back right of the large space. Tye stepped back and pulled the door open with him so the two women could enter. They thanked him quietly and Kara told him she’d call down for a car when she could convince Lena to go home in a while. He nodded solemnly and let the door close behind them with a soft shushing sound. Kara paused just inside the office and listened to his heavy boots fade down the hall, then turned to Jess. Before she could say anything the assistant was already shaking her head.

 

“I just need to update her on a few things and then I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.” She paused and reached out, grasping Kara’s hand, emotion flashing across her usually calm face. “I’m  _ really _ glad you’re here, Kara.”

 

Kara swallowed thickly and gently squeezed Jess’s hand back with a watery nod, and let the assistant go. She didn’t listen to the low murmur of voices too closely, instead focusing on the  _ th-thump _ of Lena’s heartbeat. It was strong and steady, and one of the most welcoming sounds that she had heard that day. The large flat screen mounted on the far wall was muted and showing NC News 10’s constant coverage of the debacle. It didn’t take long for Jess to reemerge from where Lena was tucked away and she gave Kara a quick squeeze on the shoulder before exiting the office. Lena didn’t move from where she had hidden herself away and Kara finally gave in and rushed across the office. She flung her purse somewhere in the direction of the couch and tried her best to maintain a human pace to the door of the en suite.

 

Lena was standing at the sink with a damp hand towel twisted in a white-knuckled grip. She didn’t look at Kara and continued to stare at herself in the mirror. Lena was pristine in her pencil skirt and blouse, her updo immaculate, her face as smooth as marble. Kara could feel the tension radiating off of her rigid body and said nothing, but slipped into the en suite and slid the door closed behind her. She didn’t make any sudden movements as she approached Lena and carefully took the woman in her arms. Kara’s soft touch around her shoulders is what finally broke the ice around Lena and an ugly gasping cry sound tore from her throat. She collapsed heavily into Kara and finally let her tears fall in wracking sobs against her.

 

Kara held Lena tightly to her chest, wrapping her arms around shaking shoulders and pressing her face into her hair. She didn’t know how long they stood there but she would have stood there for hours if she had to. She felt helpless and heartbroken in the face of Lena’s pain. Kara listened to her vent about Lex, about how he wouldn’t listen to her, how he let his hate eat him alive, how he wouldn’t leave her alone, how he hated her, how that hatred finally killed him, and how Lena was angry that deep down she still loved him as that young boy who was so kind to her. The sweet boy who played chess with her, who held her after her nightmares, who played with her in the garden and got their clothes muddy before Lillian could stop them. But she kept coming back to how it wasn’t  _ fair _ . It wasn’t fair for her to be robbed of that closure and that the entire situation ended so suddenly at an almost underwhelming capacity. It wasn’t fair that she never had a chance to prepare and it  _ wasn’t fucking fair _ that she didn’t get to say goodbye. Kara was well acquainted with feeling cheated by the universe and let her just yell and scream into her chest. It was safer than letting her near objects that she could throw through windows.

 

“What do I do  _ now _ , Kara?” She finally asked.

 

Kara shook her head and dropped kisses to her forehead, to her brow, then to her cheeks. She kissed and kissed and kissed her face until the frown lines relaxed. She kissed her until the tears were drying from her cheeks. She kissed her firmly and solidly warm until hands clenched in her shirt loosened and smoothed over her sides. Kara kissed Lena until she could feel every ounce of love on her skin. She rested their foreheads together and Kara just held her.


	11. 2AM Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Eleven:
> 
> Dozens of hard kisses pressed to cheeks and brow and mouth and temples in between whispered “I’m here” and “everything is going to be alright”.

Kara jolted awake with a strangled scream dying in her throat. She was flat on her back, chest heaving and shirt sticking to her clammy skin. The faint red glow of the red sun emulator Kara had insisted Lena install into their headboard for her own safety gave their bedroom an eerie glow. It almost reminded her of Krypton. The Krypton she had just dreamt she was standing on when it ripped itself apart. The heaving ground that split beneath her and crushed her into nothing but red pulp. Her sob caught in her throat and Kara realized she had been crying in her sleep. The next thing she realized was that Lena was sitting up next to her and making soothing noises, her hands brushing over the heated skin of her forehead and smoothing down the sides of her neck. Kara looked up at her in the dark and took in her disheveled appearance. Lena paused in her ministrations and pressed a hand flat to Kara’s chest. She gathered up one of Kara’s and pressed it to her own sternum.

 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you. Just listen, okay? Listen to my heartbeat.” She told her, voice still blurred with sleep.

 

Kara sucked in deep breaths and stared up at her hand splayed on the cotton covering Lena’s chest. She listened to Lena’s heart through her hand, the steady  _ th-thump _ and the low vibrations of her murmured reassurances helping to ground her. Her eyes picked out the faint tan lines on Lena’s ring finger of the hand holding her own and it was a solid reminder that Lena wasn’t going anywhere. It had the tears falling faster. Kara knew she was okay but the dark nightmare had hit her hard.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I woke you up, I-” tumbled from her lips in a burble.

 

Lena quieted her apologies with with a firm tone and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t be sorry, love. It’s alright. I’m here now.”

 

Kara still couldn’t stop the tears and flinched from the lingering images of her nightmare burned into the back of her eyelids. Her free arm curled up and behind Lena’s back, clinging to her tightly. Lena continued to drop slow heavy kisses to her face, whispering comforting words in between each one. The warm weight of her body pressing her into the mattress was an anchor and Kara curled into her. Eventually Kara’s tears stopped and she calmed, whispering a  _ thank you, i love you _ into Lena’s neck.

 

“Don’t worry, Kara. I’m here.”


	12. Greeting Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Twelve:
> 
> Kisses pressed to a swollen stomach, following the kicks of the child inside, protectiveness as one curls over their partners body, a celebration of a growing family.
> 
> *Half way there!  
> **The dialogue is in italics to indicate they're speaking in Kryptonian.

Kara smiled happily and relaxed further into the couch, her stomach pressing into the seat cushion and her knees sliding a bit on the hardwood floor. She had her ear resting on Lena’s belly, round and full from the two tiny babies growing inside. She stroked the soft pale skin and listened to the two fluttering heartbeats against Lena’s slower steady rhythm. Kara was speaking softly in Kryptonian, telling them how excited she was to meet them. Lena’s fingers were combing through her hair lazily, huffing amused noises when Kara said something particularly adorable to her belly. Kara turned her head and rested her cheek on Lena’s stomach, peering up at her wife with blue eyes full of love.

 

“ _ I can’t wait to meet them.” _

 

Lena arched a brow and a grin pulled at the corner of her mouth. “ _ I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a couple more weeks, love.” _

 

Kara rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and circled her arms around Lena’s hips, thumbs stroking at the skin just above her waistband on her lower back. She was about to say something else when something pushed gently against where her cheek was resting.

 

“ _ Oh! Hello, little one.” _ She laughed and pressed a kiss to where one of the babies had kicked.

 

Kara spent the next couple minutes murmuring into Lena’s skin and answering kicks with kisses. She was vaguely aware of Lena pulling out her phone to record her at one point, probably to send to Alex and Eliza. Kara only stopped when she felt Lena tapping on her shoulder.

 

“ _ You are adorable but someone just stomped on my bladder. Help me up, please.” _

 

Bright laughter rang out through the flat as Kara helped her wife up out of her nest with a soft scolding to her belly.

 

“ _ No more kisses for little ones if they kick mom’s bladder.” _

  
“Oh my god,  _ move _ .”


	13. Jazz and Pesto Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Thirteen:
> 
> Brows pressed together, noses rubbing against one another as their breath mingles. There’s no need for spoken words, just the quiet intimacy and soft laughter.
> 
> *Some supplementary notes, I like to believe they were able to save Jack. Lena gets one of her best friends back and Kara gets a new buddy to talk about science with.
> 
> And some music for the mood. Copy-paste into your browser for some lovely Alice Coltrane jazz. Highly recommended for the end of the prompt.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUMuDWDVd20

Kara waved at the Head of L-Corp Security, Tye, in his office as she used her key card to pass through the security checkpoint booth leading down to the labs. He jumped up and poked his head out of the door with an  _ I don’t want to see you leave without her, she’s been down there all day _ before getting back to work. Kara laughed and called back with a wave that she would try before stepping into the elevator. The ride down to the lowest lab four levels underground took only a moment and soon Kara was stepping out into a concrete and tile hallway. The lowest floor harboured the highest security storage but it also included Lena’s personal workspace.

 

With a quick pace, but not an inhuman one there  _ were _ security cameras down here, Kara strode down the hall winding her way through corridors of locked doors until the soft sounds of late night NPR jazz radio and metallic tinkering reached her ears. Kara slid her keycard across the heavy metal door and the lock clicked open with a soft beep. As she entered she made sure her footsteps made noise so Lena could hear her approaching, the jazz music growing slightly louder as she entered. The last time she had visited Lena hadn’t heard her enter and Kara learned just how many different swears she knew in her fluent languages when she soldered her wires into a mass of metal. But just to be sure, Kara rapped her knuckles lightly on the metal door frame.

 

“Hey! It’s Kara!” She called, stepping into the large room.

 

It was full of shelving and file cabinets piled high with all kinds of projects from over the years that Lena had been healming the company. A floor-to-ceiling shelving system divided this half of the space from Lena’s actual work area. An elaborate fireproof filing cabinet system was organized to her right housing thousands of blueprints and a multitude of notes. A large safe tucked in the middle was full of the more expensive pieces and the backup hard drives. In the far left corner Kara spied the infamous microscope that Lena had apparently hurled at Jack. He always made sure to tease her about it when he visited National City and Kara loved to hear the stories about their early days from him. Kara smiled fondly as she remembered Jack and Lena bouncing around this very lab with their nanobot break through last year. She and Jack’s partner, Todd, had swapped boomerang gifs of the impromptu victory dances. Lena still didn’t trust her with Twitter after that but it was worth it.

 

“Back here!” Lena called back.

 

Kara wove her way through a network of mobile workbenches with her purse held close to her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do in here was accidentally bump something and risk breaking a fragile component of some sort. Kara was always the most careful when she was in Lena’s lab.

 

She rounded the tall shelving set and stepped into the large open work space hidden behind all of the old projects. From storage to a drastic change of state of the art equipment, the bright white tile floors reflected the fluorescent lights in a luminous glow. A second set of roving workbenches were pushed about in only a pattern Lena knew. Her racks of hand tools and supplies sorted into a container system lined the far back wall. The safety shower was tucked in the far right corner furthest away from the entrance. The heavier equipment including her welding set was on lifting racks hanging from the ceiling, and the entire right wall was one big white board filled with scrawled equations and sketches. Color coded magnets dotted the wall and some of them tacked up pieces of paper crammed with data readouts.

 

On the remaining left wall was a long metal work bench with an industrial sized sink on the end closest to the tool wall, and an impressive computer setup on the other. Directly to her left tucked up against one of the shelving dividers was a small lounging area. There was a comfy sectional couch, a well-loved arm chair, a coffee table complete with a Mr Coffee and boxes of snacks, personal touches of books and knick knacks crowding the shelves, and a classic X-Files  _ I Want To Believe _ poster pinned up on the wall. Jack never let Lena live that poster down but she refused to change it claiming sentimental value. Up on the shelf was the old ‘59 Grundig radio Lena had restored out of boredom. The smooth voice of the NPR radio host was warm and grainy from the old appliance. Kara loved how it sounded and its personality reminded her of how a warm hug felt.

 

“I come bearing gifts of whole grain pesto pasta!” Kara announced, pulling a tupperware out of her purse with a flourish.

 

Lena grinned and set down her tools. She slid off her stool and clomped over in a curious mismatch of safety lab gear, what she had worn that day, and old chunky Doc Martens with a floral pattern printed on them. Kara loved how her tight messy bun and large black rimmed glasses reminded her of the grungy MIT student Jack had sent pictures of. This was Lena Luthor in her comfort zone.

 

“Also, Papa Bear up in security told me he wanted to see you go home soon. Which I don’t think I’ll have much of a problem with considering you look  _ super cute _ right now and I’ll gladly convince you with reasons to do so.”

 

“Reasons, hmm?” Lena arched a brow, took the pasta in one hand and pulled Kara down into a kiss with the other.

 

“Many reasons.” She mumbled against Lena’s mouth. “Mmm dinner now, kissing later. Or you’ll never eat.” Kara kissed her again anyways.

 

“And here I was hoping I’d get one of those reasons now… as you wish, Mrs. Danvers.” Lena pulled back with a wink and cracked open her dinner, folding herself into the armchair.

 

Kara rolled her eyes playfully and tucked herself into the corner of the sectional while she started animatedly telling Lena about her day. Luckily it had been fairly boring so Kara began excitedly rambling about the next game night and what new recipes she wanted to try. Lena suggested a couple new drinks and Kara started taking notes on her phone.

 

“I wonder if there are some alien equivalents we can switch out on some of these?” She mused.

 

Lena pointed her fork at her, chewing. “Remind me when we leave and we can stop by M’gann’s on the way home.”

 

“It’s late, we don’t have to do that tonight.”

 

“Mmm but why not get it out of the way? Plus you finished that Tybalitian liquor the other night and I can actually  _ have _ that one.”

 

“So it’s more of a booze run for you then?” Kara teased.

 

“I know what I like.” Lena smirked with a quirked brow and finished off her pasta. “If you hang around for another half hour I’ll be at a stopping point.”

 

“Okay, take your time.”

 

Lena smiled warmly this time and handed the tupperware back to Kara, planting a hand on the back of the couch and leaning in to press a warm, basil-y kiss to Kara’s lips.

 

“You’re wonderful. I’m glad I married you.” She kissed Kara again with a smile and then clomped back over to her work.

 

Kara watched her putter around, fitting pieces together and soldering wires into place. She could hear her hum quietly along with some of the songs filtering through the radio and was content to just watch her work. Lena must have gotten impatient because about twenty minutes later she was putting her tools up and shedding her lab coat. She took another moment to log her progress in the computer and Kara couldn’t help but admire the way her tight skirt hugged her form. Lena cut her eyes at Kara and didn’t bother to hide the grin when she noticed where her eyes were. The screen blinked off and Lena was clomping back over to the sitting area. She steadied herself with a hand on the back of the arm chair and pulled off the boots and socks, slipping her feet into her heels again. Kara rose from her own warm seat and reached to turn the radio off but Lena stopped her with a warm hand on her shoulder.

 

“Wait, this is a good one.”

 

Kara turned back to Lena and instead reached out towards her. Lena slipped her hand into hers and pulled her out away from the coffee table, winding her arms loosely around Kara’s neck. She pressed in close and Kara wrapped her arms around her and led her in a slow sway.

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Alice Coltrane. One of the most talented piano and harpist Jazz players in my humble opinion.” She murmured, brushing her nose across Kara’s cheek, glasses bumping together.

  
Kara hummed quietly and rested her brow against Lena’s, huffing a quiet laugh when their glasses knocked together again. Lena reached up and removed both pairs before wrapping her arms back around her but tighter, pressing her brow back into Kara’s. Their noses brushed together with each sway, Kara still faintly catching basil on Lena’s warm breath. Kara closed her eyes and breathed in her wife’s perfume and just  _ Lena _ , swaying along to the soft frolicking runs from the piano.


	14. Polite Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fourteen:
> 
> First kisses, gentle, testing, pulling back to make sure no boundaries have been crossed, before lip meet again, longer, falling into each other like they were always meant to be here, and finally now they know where they’re meant to be. This final revelation, that at each other’s side is where they belong.

The first time Kara kissed Lena casually it was when she was leaving her office after stopping by with an emergency caffein run. She had brought Lena a large black coffee of the roast she liked from Noonan’s and a ridiculous sugar bomb of a drink for herself (that she had sucked down in barely a minute on her way over). After glancing about the office full of half pulled apart file boxes and stacks of legal papers Kara decided not to linger too long. The relief in Lena’s face was palpable as she walked into the room and Kara very carefully stepped around the organized chaos.

 

“For you.” She simply said, and pressed the large paper cup into slender hands.

 

“You are a  _ godsend _ .” Lena nearly moaned into her cup.

 

Kara swallowed thickly and fought against the somersault her stomach performed at the soft sound. She glanced away quickly from where Lena’s mouth was pulling at the drink and glanced around.

 

“I’m not even going to ask, but I’ll get out of your hair. Did you eat lunch earlier?” She turned back and blushed at the open affection on Lena’s face.

 

“Thank you, Kara. I needed a friendly face. And yes, Jess brought me something.” She took another sip.

 

“But did you  _ eat _ it?”

 

The slightly guilty look and slump of her shoulders told her that no, she didn’t. Kara huffed and looked behind her, spying the container of something green and leafy on the corner of her desk. With only mild cajoling Kara was able to corral her into her seat, guiding her gently by the shoulders around the stacks of paper. She carefully took the hot coffee out of Lena’s hands against her indignant protests and carefully placed the salad in front of her.

 

“Eat. Then coffee. Or you’ll be a jittery mess later.”

 

“But-”

 

“ _ EAT _ . Then work. I’m going to bring you dinner later too, okay?”

 

Lena sighed and pulled the salad towards her and opened it, her brow furrowed and her mouth just barely hinting at a pout. Kara relaxed her posture and leaned down, pressing a warm kiss to the corner of her mouth. It wasn’t until she was in the elevator that she had realized what she had done.

 

A few days later at a game night Lena shyly kissed Kara hello on the threshold and blushed furiously when Alex pelted them with a piece of popcorn as she passed by. Kara makes sure to kiss her goodnight, hands politely laced together and the action short and sweet. Gradually it extended from hello and goodbye to  _ I missed you _ and  _ I’m sorry _ and  _ I’m so mad at you right now but I don’t want to be _ . Gentle kisses after bringing the other a meal or a drink. Testing kisses that edged around more serious conversations and murky waters. Comforting kisses after a hard day. Kisses dropped on brows and shoulders and cheeks, almost shy, always a little scared. It wasn’t until one night that Lena tugged Kara back by her cape and whispered that she was tired of treating their relationship like glass and pulled her down into a hot open-mouthed kiss that sent flames licking up the inside of Kara’s chest.

 

This time the kisses were long and hot and messy, caution thrown to the wind and trust ringing like a gong in every touch.

 

The long sleepy kiss the following morning in Lena’s bed felt like home.


	15. Porch Swing Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fifteen:
> 
> Elderly kisses, after a lifetime spent together, seeing the wrinkles and laugh lines, old fingers tracing the lines on faces that they’ve watched come into place, savoring the moments earned after hard lives earned together, and the bittersweetness of knowing the end is approaching, wondering, quietly, silently, if they will go into the dark together, as they have faced all things with the other at their side: perhaps this final journey will be together, too.
> 
> Part 1 of 3 time to cry.

Kara sank back into the thick cushions of the porch swing, pressing slowly into Lena’s side with a tired sigh. She still smelled of her expensive perfume, gentle soap, and the faint fragrance of just  _ her _ . A warm hand slipped into hers and she looked down, marvelling that even after an entire lifetime her grip was still strong and slightly rough with calluses. The silver wedding bands on her finger shone brightly against the age spotted skin, a purple bruise standing out under a bandaid on the back of her hand. The knuckles were slightly swollen from arthritis and the veins stood out a faint blue under her fair skin. The thin flat wedding bracelet still gleamed the deep blue-gray and the gold fractals of the nigh-indestructible metal alloy had only shown brighter as the years passed. A small matching galaxy on their wrists. Her tanned weathered hand didn’t look much better.

 

“What’s this?” She asked, jiggling the hands on her thigh.

 

“Hmmm? Oh. I think I hit the counter in the bathroom.” Lena complained, her voice rougher around the edges now.

 

“Just like a banana.” Kara mused and smiled toothily, looking up at her wife.

 

Lena was still strikingly beautiful at eighty-four with high cheekbones, her angular jaw still elegant, and expressive brows. Laugh lines framed her mouth now and crows feet bracketed her eyes, the skin around her neck pulling down from age. She had aged well but the years were wearing on her more apparently now. Her hair was a steely grey and pulled back into an updo resembling her young days as a CEO of L-Corp. She was a little softer, full of more love and experiences, but still immaculate in her floral pants and solid colored blouse. Even the supportive “classic old lady” tennis shoes looked good on her. A fall two years ago had forced her to put up the heels for good but she still kept them in her closet. Once a week or so she liked to try them on for Kara.

 

Her green eyes that were a little watery around the edges peered up at her in amusement. “A rather ripe banana.”

 

Kara laughed and leaned into her conspiritorily, “Well aren’t we a bunch, then?”

 

It was Lena’s turn to laugh that time and Kara still loved the way it made her heart dance. They sat there quietly, watching their family rove about the yard. It had been a good life. It was full of family and more love than they could have hoped for. Clark was playing with the grandchildren, still smooth and strong after decades under earth’s yellow sun. Her and Lena’s children were now adults and were sharing the lunch preparation responsibilities with Alex and Sam’s children as well as Clark and Lois’s only son. There were a few dogs following the kids around with windmilling tails and lolling panting tongues. Something peppy was playing through the portable speaker someone had brought out to the cooler.

 

A white haired Alex was dozing in one of the patio chairs with an elegant salt and pepper Sam next to her looking annoyed as Ruby fussed over them. Kara caught a snippet of their conversation,

 

“ _ -listen, I just don’t want mom to give herself whiplash sleeping like that! You know how she is if she doesn’t have her pillow-” _

 

Was all Kara caught before her hearing shorted out on her. That was one thing she was still getting used to. The power loss. She had been forced to retire in her early seventies when she nearly had a building crush her. Now she was barely stronger than Lena, her flight a dream of the past, though she had been able to hold onto her heat vision. She watched Clark leap up about fifteen feet and a couple of the older grandchildren followed, careening about like balloons in a gale. The younger children complained and jumped around underneath them for a long moment until Clark dropped back down. She heard Lena sigh and look at her.

 

“Do you miss it?”

 

It was an old question. One that Lena had asked hundreds of times before, but the weight behind the question had become heavier as they aged. Kara was silent for a moment, then nodded slowly. She sat for a moment longer and held Lena’s hand tighter. She took a deep breath and turned to her wife.

 

“I do. But if faced with the decision of giving up my lifespan to that imp again, I would still choose you. Just promise that we’ll go together. I don’t want to live without you.”

 

Kara always gave her the same answer. Lena smiled again, her face open and full of affection. She leaned forward and pressed a soft chaste kiss to Kara’s mouth. The children played, the adults laughed, and Kara and Lena were comfortable on their swing. It had been a bright and colorful life, but there was still just a little more to go.

 

And for Kara and Lena, all was right in the world.


	16. Renewing Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Sixteen:
> 
> Afterlife kisses, where joints no longer hurt and old scars no longer itch. ethereal kisses heavy with the knowing that they have eternity together, seeing each other no longer withered and weak but strong and young again, wisps forming into solid bodies because not even death can prevent them from holding the other in their arms.
> 
> *character death
> 
> Part 2 of 3 cry with me.

Death was kind.

 

He waited patiently until they were weak and tired a few years later and ready to call it a day. He waited until Lena, still full of fiery belligerence shouted in her raspy voice until they tucked her into Kara’s hospital bed. He waited until their family had come to say their last tearful goodbyes, with gentle hugs and watery kisses. He waited until they had said their own to each other, late into the night and promising dances and more happier times. Finally, while sitting in one of the vacant chairs in the corner of the room, he waited until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Only then did he rise and coax them from their tired worn out bodies.

  
  


Kara slowly blinked her eyes open.

 

She felt warm and weightless. There wasn’t any more pain and the slow heavy drag in her chest was gone. Her joints no longer ached and the weakness in her muscles had vanished. The power that had so gradually bled out of her for years had returned and thrummed vibrantly, excitedly through her body. It buzzed like new under her skin and Kara felt like she was already flying. Her eyes cleared and a warm cream colored ceiling came into focus. Dappled light danced across the painted plaster and she could hear the ocean not far from the room she was in. She could smell the salt on the air through the open windows. What confused her was that she could hear people somewhere out on the beach speaking in all kinds of languages. One of those languages was Kryptonian.

 

Kara tried to move but realized quickly that there was a warm lithe body tangled up with hers in the sheet. Heart in her throat, Kara looked down at the fan of dark hair across her chest and nearly burst into tears.

 

“Good morning, love.”

 

Kara burst into tears.

 

She cried and tucked her face into Lena’s neck, listening to the solid  _ th-thump _ of her heart and clung to her like a sailor to dry land. It took a long moment, but finally Kara pulled back and cradled her smooth smiling face in her hands. Her thumbs stroked across soft young skin and wiped away the tears that had fallen from her vibrant green eyes.

 

“Good morning, darling.” She whispered and pressed a full, bare-souled kiss to Lena’s lips.

 

She was home.


	17. Raspberry Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Seventeen:
> 
> Silly kisses during sex, because damn, that foot’s in the way, and no, we’re not that flexible but we tried anyway, and now one of us is cramping and the other fell off the bed, and there’s nothing dignified or steamy or sexy about this, but they’re together and enjoying their presence, even if the mood is gone and someone is unable to hold their leg straight after the muscles tense up and won’t unbend.
> 
> *to make up for the last two days and hopefully for tomorrow as well, i'm SO sorry. i think i kept it in the mature rating. i think.

Lena was focused. She could feel the pull and flex of her muscles starting to burn in her stomach and thighs but she didn’t dare stop. Sweat beaded on her hairline and flyaway hairs spidered across her forehead, stuck to her damp skin. Kara’s fingers had curled tightly into the harness snug around her hips and clung desperately as she changed the angle of her stroke. They were trying something a little different that night and Lena was  _ thoroughly _ enjoying herself. Kara had showed her a picture, blushing prettily, and asked if Lena would try the position with her. She had readily agreed without having to be convinced. Just to up the ante and tease Kara further, she whispered something in her ear that she had been wanting to try for a while. It involved some interesting uses of scarves and belts. Of course that had resulted in Kara practically tearing her clothes off right there in their living room, lips hot and persistent across the smooth column of her neck. It had taken some strong will, but Lena was able to push her back into their bedroom as Kara divested her of the now rumpled pencil skirt and blouse.

 

The breathy moans escaping from Kara were loud in Lena’s ears and she bent over her with a wicked grin, enjoying how her scrabbling hands grasped for purchase on her hips. A slew of jumbled Kryptonian swears tumbled out of Kara’s mouth as Lena pushed her into a more pronounced version of the picture that she had been shyly shown, pushing her knees closed and up off to the side to increase the tightness. Lena leaned further forward and held tightly to the edge of the bed with her free hand, marveling at how the tendons stood out on Kara’s neck. She pushed a little bit harder with her shoulder and the ragged, low exclamation of  _ fuck _ chased by what Lena could only describe as a a hungry growl rumbled out of Kara’s chest. The sound dripped like molten honey deep in her abdomen and Lena nearly lost her breath. It was hard to get Kara to make sounds like that and it was a reward every time she got one.

 

However. One thing that they hadn’t paid attention to was how close they were to the edge of the bed. Lena was so caught up in driving Kara to release with the angled snap of her hips that she didn’t realize that her shoulders were beginning to hang off the edge. Neither did Kara, she only had attention for Lena and the delicious slippery friction between her legs with her head starting to fall off the side, eyes starting to roll back as she tensed on the precipice of what promised to be a breathless orgasm. When Lena eventually tore her attention from the pebbled nipple she had been focusing on with her mouth-it was too late.

 

Kara made an undignified squeak and slid backwards, head-first off the bed and arms akimbo. Lena tried to catch her with a  _ ohshitfuck _ of her own and managed to grab around one leg just barely slowing her descent. Kara still hit the ground with a hard  _ thud _ and another undignified squawk as she landed on the tops of her shoulders into a pose that forced her chin into her flushed chest. Lena was breathing hard and sprawled oddly on the mattress, the side of her face pressed into the outside of Kara’s thigh. The utter look of bewilderment and frustration and a very colorful Kryptonian version of  _ what the FUCK _ from Kara had laughter bursting unrestrained from Lena. Kara looked up at her and flopped unceremoniously to her side with a much gentler  _ thump _ when Lena let her go and slowly rose up onto her knees, a couple different kinds of frustration written across her face. Lena kept laughing despite how embarrassed Kara looked, her face the reddest she had ever seen it. It was very hard not to.

 

“ _ I’m sorry _ -” She managed before pressing her face into the sheets and laughed harder.

 

She shifted onto her side when Kara leaned forward and tried to bury her burning face into her neck out of embarrassment, half-climbing back on the bed. Lena pulled her safely to the center, still chuckling and very aware of the interrupted pressure in between her own legs and the awkwardness of the strap-on. She tried not to pay attention to the jolts of pleasure that sparked through her when it was jostled.

 

“I’m sorry, Kara. I hadn’t realized how close to the edge you were.”

 

Kara didn’t say anything but buried her boiling face into her hands and then pressed herself into Lena’s chest. Lena kissed more apologies into her skin through her smile, waiting for her wife to give her the next step. Kara mumbled something into her hands and Lena pulled back a bit.

 

“I didn’t catch that, love.”

 

Kara moved her hands just an inch.

 

“It felt so good I forgot I could fly.”

 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh again and held Kara closer. “Oh darling, it’s okay.”

 

Kara whined and pressed back into her shoulder, slinging a leg over her hips. Lena bit back her amusement and took a few calming breaths to try to regain composure, pressing goofy reassuring kisses anywhere she could reach in such a way that she hoped would help Kara feel better. When Kara peeked up at her she blew a raspberry into her cheek and finally earned a shy laugh. Her amusement was suddenly cut as Kara wrapped her hand around the base of the colorful rainbow toy and pressed it into Lena’s clit. She couldn’t help the wolfish grin that stretched across her face as Kara began to shift around her, face still pink with embarrassment but bordering a renewed hunger from just a few moments earlier.

 

“Do you want to try again?”

 

“Just not near the edge of the bed. Please.”

 

Lena pushed her back onto the sheets, nipping at Kara’s collarbone and growling low in her chest as blunt nails drug firmly over her rear, tripping over the leather harness.

 

_ “That can be arranged.” _


	18. Panicked Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Eighteen:
> 
> “I almost lost you” kisses, frenzied and afraid, careful of bandages, but trying to reach every bit of skin they can, just trying to remind themselves that their lover is here, that they’re alright, a hungry rush to block out the fear.
> 
> *Part 3 of 3 cry with me, though probably not as bad as the other two-just emotional with mentions of terrible injuries. The remaining prompts are much easier and happier, I promise. Thank you to everyone who continues to read! <3

If Lena could be thankful for one more thing, it was that Agent Vasquez picked her up from National City International Airport in a tactical vehicle. One that drove really fast, had a wailing siren, and lots of imposing flashing lights.

 

_ Lots _ .

 

Lena had been awake for well over twenty-four hours and the only thing keeping her going at that point was a combination of caffeine and adrenaline fueled fear. She had been down in Sydney meeting with boards from some of Australia’s leading tech companies and had just finished up the last follow-up meeting in the mid-afternoon when she got the call. Kara had been hurt. Lena could hear the wavering in Alex’s usually steely countenance and knew that it was bad. Immediately she had rushed back to her hotel, threw everything into her bags, and over-tipped the bellhop to flag down a car as fast as he could. By the time she had gotten to the airport five hours before her flight was scheduled Alex had forwarded her the medical report. Lena didn’t open it until she was through security and securely tucked into the exclusive flier lounge.

 

_ Multiple deep lacerations across the chest, back, and right thigh. Broken nose. Broken clavicle, right side. Severe concussion and minor swelling of the brain. Dislocated left hip. Dislocated left knee. Torn ligaments all along the left leg. Six broken ribs, four on the left and two on the right- _

 

Lena had nearly dropped her phone down onto the table and fought down a wave of nausea. It was more than just  _ bad _ . It was life threatening. After she had taken a moment to keep her lunch down, she called the pilots to her jet and kindly asked them if they could depart as soon as possible. They weren’t happy about it but quickly sprang into action once they heard the tone of her voice when she started raising it. Lena never raised her voice if she could help it. They knew if she was acting like that then something was horrendously wrong. It had taken another two hours to prepare the plane and haggle a take off slot with air traffic control, but soon they were up and soaring through the sky. The flight attendant had stayed out of her way the best she could and Lena made sure not to snap at her for simply doing her job. Lena changed into a more comfortable set of clothes-black jeans, one of Kara’s long sleeved shirts that felt like a hug it was so soft, and continued to pace the length of the plane for the entire fifteen-hour flight. Her thumb mindlessly fidgeted with her wedding bands and her other hand hooked into the comforting weight of the bracelet on her left wrist. She traced the raised golden fractals in the metal and hoped that Kara’s matching band hadn’t been damaged.

 

Alex tried to text her with each major improvement but they didn’t always come at regular intervals. The update that nearly made her fall ot her knees in relief was that twelve hours into her flight the swelling in Kara’s brain had reduced and she had opened her eyes for a moment. The doctors had put her together the best they could, reducing the dislocated joints as well as stitching up the gashes and setting her in temporary casts, but there hadn’t been much they could do for her head. Sam had called her at a more reasonable time, and by reasonable it was close to 5AM in National City. She had stayed on the phone with her until she had to drive Ruby to school and then Lena resumed her pacing in silence.

 

When the plane began its descent into sunny National City airspace Lena called the Deo to tell them she would be there soon. Luckily Alex had already sent someone along for her and they were waiting on the tarmac but she dropped some more bad news on her. Sometime within the last three or four hours her powers had given out. Lena did end up rushing to the small bathroom and emptied her stomach of bile and two sad packs of crackers she had managed to eat half an hour ago.

 

Both knees jackhammered erratically as she was forced to take her seat for the landing, and dutifully remained buckled in until they had taxi’d to her gate. It had taken every ounce of self control to not rip the pressurized door open herself when she saw the armored black vehicle waiting for her. The tarmac crew was nervous from the three black figures in tactical fatigues but Lena was happy to see familiar faces. As soon as the plane parked she was out of her seat like a shot and hoisting her carry-on up onto her shoulder. She had rushed out a  _ thank you _ to the crew and tore down the narrow metal steps, briefly aware that one of the DEO agents had grabbed her stowed luggage and was trotting after her. The other man had held open the front passenger door for her as Agent Vasquez climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

And there they all were, weaving in and out of lanes on the beltway that skirted the edge of the city, sirens wailing and tires grinding as they drifted onto the road shoulders around slower cars. The two men in the back hadn’t said anything other than a polite greeting, noticing that Lena didn’t have a lot of energy to spare them. She appreciated that. As they were turning into the city on one of the smaller bridges Vasquez cut the siren and continued to tear her way deep through the neighborhoods, only flipping the mechanical wail when she needed to. She brought a hand to her earpiece and listened for a moment, before fumbling it out of her ear and shoving it into Lena’s hand.

 

“It’s Agent Danvers.”

 

Lena quickly tucked the device into her own and carefully found the PTT button.

 

“Alex?”

 

Immediately the line crackled to life.

 

“She’s awake. She’s asking for you.”

 

Relief washed through her like a flood and Lena slumped into the seat, her hands coming up to press the sudden tears back into her eyes. She touched the device again after taking a deep breath.

 

“Tell her I’ll be there soon. Please.”

 

“I will. Put Vasquez back on the line, Winn was giving her the quickest route. We’ll see you soon.”

 

Lena exhaled shakily and clicked the PTT button once in acknowledgement before handing it back to Vasquez.

 

“Go ahead, Schott.” She glanced at Lena. “Good news then, Mrs. Luthor?” She asked, and Lena could see how drawn her face was from exhaustion.

 

“She’s awake and conscious. That’s all I know.”

 

Vasquez muttered out a prayer in spanish  _ En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo-  _ and Lena heard the two agents behind them sigh in relief. Apparently everyone had been on edge. Sometimes Lena forgot how much Kara meant to everyone. It was easy to be selfish when she had her heart.

 

“We’ll be there in ten minutes.” Vasquez informed her and took a turn a little too fast.

 

Lena didn’t remember the rest of the viciously aggressive drive, just Vasquez impatiently flipping the siren a few times and swearing under her breath. The underground parking bay was cool and smelled like engine oil. Lena threw open the door and bolted, leaving her bags behind with her heart in her throat. She could hear one of the agents thumping along behind her and he quickly passed her, definitely more well rested and in better shape than her. He used his badge on the key panel and wrenched it open just in time for her to barrel through, hair streaking behind in an inky trail. Lena could hear him follow and keep pace, his heavy boots echoing in the dim hall with her well worn keds. They fell into a rhythm, him rushing ahead to key doors open and Lena slowing just a bit to allow him a few more seconds to catch up. After practically leaping down two flights of stairs and pelting down one more hall, Lena was tired and aching and sweaty. Her breath tore raggedly at her lungs and a stitch pulled at her side. The agent was breathing just as heavily and his face was covered in a sheen of sweat as well.

 

The agent caught her by the elbow when her foot slipped out from under her as she rounded the last corner. He easily righted her mid-stride. Only then did he fall back to a slow jog, hands on his hips as Lena gasped a  _ thank you _ and pushed on just a few more hundred feet, the slap of her rubber soles loud in her ears. The bright lights of the Medbay shone out through the open door and glass wall panels and Lena ground to a halt, suddenly terrified of what she would find inside. Someone must have heard her running because Alex burst out of the doorway in her direction, clad in black and her hair messily pulled up out of her face. She jogged the remaining feet to Lena who was frozen just outside of the glow of the Medbay.

 

Alex gripped her gently by the shoulders. “I need you to listen to me for just a second, okay?”

 

Lena nodded mutely, still gulping in lungfuls of air, not bothering to still the shaking in her hands.

 

“She’s still hurt pretty bad, but she looks worse. Hang on, listen to me- _ listen to me Lena _ , but she recovered most of the worst injuries.”

 

Lena looked at her in confusion. “Most?”

 

Alex sighed wearily and let her hands drop. “Remember when I said Kara also blew her powers out? Her body was struggling to recover and it overcompensated-thankfully after she woke up for a moment. She’s still hurt pretty bad, but she’s in one piece now.”

 

Lena just nodded slowly.

 

“We have her under the lamps but I’m afraid it’s going to be a bit of a stretch this time.”

 

Lena nodded again, her mind working through the list of injuries she had read and matched it to what Alex had just told her. She steeled herself and walked to the door with Alex a comforting presence at her elbow. There were still a handful of doctors and nurses gathered around charts and x-ray light boxes, talking quietly and periodically adjusting one of the wires or tubes connected to various machines. Lena stopped in the doorway and her eyes locked on Kara, looking terribly small and battered in the sun bed. The UV lights were cranked to nearly max output and Lena could feel the heat from the door. She could feel Alex at her back but her feet wouldn’t move. Kara was covered from head to toe in adhesive bandages and gauze, some of her limbs were in soft casts. Her hair was dull and greasy, pulled into a low ponytail out of the way. Her skin was so pale her nearly black bruises were grossly stark, a sheen of sweat standing out on her forehead. Lena could see the heavy bruising on her face around her eyes and it made her look skeletal. Suddenly, Kara’s eyes opened and flashed eerily blue under the bright yellow light. Lena’s breath caught in her throat.

 

“Lena…”

 

The soft call of her name snapped Lena out of her state and she was at Kara’s side in an instant, mouth still slack with horror and hands hovering nervously.

 

“Oh  _ Kara _ …”

 

Lena briefly registered Alex ushering anyone she could out of the room behind her but she could only focus on the nearly broken woman in front of her. Up close she looked absolutely deathly. There was so much bruising on her face she looked more plum than human. Kara had been immobilized and hooked up to a couple IV drips and Lena recognized one for blood, one for a saline fluid, and one that probably held some kind of antibiotic solution specifically concocted for weakened Kryptonians. A heart rate monitor was gently clamped onto her right pointer finger and the sound of her steady heart on the monitor filled the quickly emptying room. Lena’s eyes were drawn to the silver chain around Kara’s throat. The jewel from Krypton and her wedding bands were nestled in the hollow of her throat, safe. Her gaze flickered down to her left wrist and registered the familiar deep grey and gold band, seemingly undamaged.

 

“‘M sorry I couldn’ meet you at the airport.” Kara rasped, tears welling in her eyes.

 

An ugly sob choked in Lena’s throat and she collapsed against the side of the sunbed, her arms gently encircling Kara’s shoulders and neck. She pressed watery kisses to her pale face, whispering reasurances and that it was okay that she couldn’t come pick her up like they planned. Lena covered every inch of Kara’s face and neck with careful kisses, trying to urge away the pain and fought down the panicky hunger that clawed in her chest. She leaned back and touched every hurt, following it with a kiss and a silent prayer of thanks to any god she could think of. By the time she had finished and made her way back up to Kara’s face their eyes were mostly dry and Lena could see the same panicked need reflected in Kara’s deep swirling ocean gaze. She wanted to climb into the bed and press as close as she could and remind herself that Kara was alive. Lena cradled her face and leaned down into a deep kiss, careful of the bruising and plastered nose. Kara’s left hand gripped weakly at her shoulder and a soft groan rumbled from her chest when Lena licked briefly into her mouth.

 

“Wish I could have you.” She muttered, panting slightly against Lena’s lips.

 

“You can soon. Not yet. But soon.” Lena whispered back. “But I’m here now. ‘M not going anywhere.

 

“Good.”

 

Lena kissed her again.


	19. Morning Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Nineteen:
> 
> Morning kisses, waking up and pressing kisses to bare shoulders, basking in the sunlight streaming through the windows, pausing to let your gaze caress your lover’s face, unlined and unworried as they sleep, and then watching their eyes slowly open as they rouse, and seeing them smile as their eyes focus on you, the first thing they see that day.

Lena laid in bed quietly, stretched out on her side and wide awake. She could hear the ocean not far off from the low bungalow Kara had insisted they rent  _ just to say we did _ and she was enjoying herself more than expected. It was quiet, secluded, and not overly luxurious which was actually quite nice considering that they had barely left the bed. All in all it was a relaxing anniversary trip and Lena was glad that they were able to escape for the week. They both needed it.

 

Kara was sleeping on her stomach with her face turned towards Lena. The silky sheet was pooled low around her hips and her bare back rose and fell steadily as she slept on in the early morning. Lena followed the lines of Kara’s profile, from the swell of her rear down the dip of her lower back up to the top of her muscled shoulders. Bright loosely curled locks of blonde and auburn hair were swept up off the back of her neck and spilled wildly across the pillow. Her skin was golden and speckled with light brown freckles, nearly flawless except for the small scar in between her eyebrows. Her arms were tucked up under the pillow she wasn’t quite on and her face was smooth and relaxed, making her look younger than she usually did. It had barely been two months since Kara’s recent brush with death and Lena was still in the process of greedily drinking her up. She would have thought herself selfish if Kara hadn’t been doing the same, still afraid of the future and wanting to have Lena whenever she could. Some days it was tiring but it had at least jump-started Lena’s need for exercise to try to keep up. Lena smiled smugly to herself, thinking of the purpling hickies that more or less had taken up a permanent residence high on the inside of her thighs. She thought about the new ones that Kara had sucked into her skin late last night with a jolt of heat. She inhaled a deep calming breath through her nose.

 

Lena watched Kara sleep until the sun came up and started washing into their room through the wide screened windows. The warm ocean breeze made the soft cream gauzy curtains billow out elegantly like sails. She felt as if time had taken pity on them and paused, if only for a week, inserting them into a bottom shelf romance novel that had a windswept woman with obscenely low cut blouse on the cover. A guilty pleasure read that Lena clutched to her chest in the privacy of her reading nook. That’s what this trip felt like, leaving her simultaneously sated and craving.

 

Warm golden light crawled onto Kara’s back while Lena calmed and dozed some more, her eyes blinking open lazily every couple minutes to continue watching her wife sleep peacefully. She knew the soothing repetitive beat of the waves breaking on the shore reminded Kara of an amber planet long gone. She didn’t speak about it often, but Lena would find her staring off blindly over the water.

 

About an hour and a half later Lena was truly awake and starting to grow restless, her stomach starting to rumble with hunger.  _ God _ , she craved a good cup of coffee too. Lena raised her hand to Kara’s shoulder and started tracing lines in between freckles and moles in a nonsensical pattern. It only took a moment, but Kara inhaled deeply and her eyes blinked open, a dark deep blue murkey from sleep as Lena’s hand smoothed over her skin. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth and she closed her eyes again after a moment, enjoying the touch.

 

Lena paused and leaned up on her elbow, hand tracking across Kara’s warm back and resting flat on her opposite shoulder, thumb swiping from side to side. She started pressing light kisses into Kara’s skin where she had been tracing patterns a moment before and Kara hummed lowly. Lena settled close into her side, pressing her bare chest into Kara and making her move her arm so she could press a warm kiss to the corner of her mouth.

 

“Morning.” Kara mumbled, shifting to pull Lena in by her waist.

 

Lena accepted the clumsy kiss and wormed herself deeper into Kara’s embrace pressing her face into her neck, her hand still dragging lazily across Kara’s shoulder blade. She tangled their legs and murmured her own greeting, drinking in the comforting heat from her wife’s skin and humming in affection at Kara’s  _ five more minutes _ .

 

They dozed a little while longer.


	20. Goodnight Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Twenty:
> 
> Night time kisses, lazy, sweet, the day has been spent together, and now they curl up in each other’s arms for a last hug before they slip into the world of dreams.

Kara paused in the doorway of the bathroom, working the toothbrush over her teeth mindlessly. She had finally showered the day off and had gotten most of the smokey smell out of her hair. She was tired and was more than ready to fall into bed, dreading her alarm in about six hours. Kara looked over at their bed and had to remember not to smile with a mouth full of toothpaste when she watched Lena read for a moment. She was wearing one of Kara’s old high school shirts with her hair in a loose messy bun. The sheet and blanket were tucked up around her chest and the way her trendy, large-lense black glasses were sliding down her nose made her look like a little old woman. Her eyes were hooded and sleepy as she struggled to finish the article she was reading in her magazine with her chin practically on her chest. Lena had stayed up waiting for Kara to get home, complaining that even if they didn’t get to see each other much during the day then she would try her best to make sure they began and ended the day together. Kara smiled and dribbled toothpaste spittle down her front.

 

A jaw-cracking yawn crinkled Lena’s nose and Kara decided she had brushed her teeth enough. Half of her toothpaste was on her chin and shirt now anyways. She finished up in the bathroom and padded quietly across the room, twisting the lamp on her bedside table off. Kara slid under the covers and snuggled down into her pillow with a deep sigh, exhaustion pulling at her bones. Lena glanced over and yawned again but marked her spot in her magazine.

 

“I’m ready to sleep for a year.” she muttered and set the publication and her glasses down on her own bedside table.

 

“Me too.” Kara agreed and watched Lena stretch and turn her lamp off.

 

Lena sank back down into the bed with a tired huff and scooted over until she could find Kara. She reached out blindly in the dark and grunted in annoyance when Kara laughed softly.

 

“Stoppit.” She fussed goodnaturedly and finally found her shoulder.

 

Her slender hand slid across and up to Kara’s jaw and Lena was able to judge the distance between them to give her a goodnight kiss. It was warm and solid and sweet and Kara pressed into her in contentment. Lena gave her a few more, the next one more slow and lazy than the previous one and then soon she was just pressing her nose into Kara’s.

 

“You owe me some fun this weekend.” Lena grouched and turned over to press her back into Kara’s front, annoyed that it was so late.

 

Kara planted a kiss on the nape of her neck and pulled her close, finally closing her eyes and letting her body relax against Lena’s. She sighed as the muscles around her spine relaxed.

 

“Yes ma’am.”


	21. A Kiss To Say "I've Got You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Twenty-One:
> 
> Kisses pressed to a sweaty brow, comforting after snapping awake from a nightmare. A reassurance in the dark that they don’t face the night alone.

Lena jerked awake in a cold sweat, her heart high in her throat and adrenaline burning through her like fire. She had the uncontrollable urge to just get up and run. But then Kara was there, murmuring soft reassurances with gentle touches and reeling her back into reality.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It was just a dream.”

 

Kara scooped her into her arms and held her close, despite Lena’s clammy skin. She clutched blindly at her and twisted her fingers into Kara’s shirt, sucking in deep breaths. Kara guided her ear to her chest and the steady thrum of her heart helped break through the wild panic that still had her head in a snarl. Long fingers combed gently through her hair and the strong arm wrapped around her back helped keep her from shaking apart. The details of the dream had rapidly faded like usual but the physical response was always difficult to curb. Not impossible, but some nights were a lot worse than others. They always seemed to be more vivid after an attempt on her life, and tonight’s was neon and red with danger.

 

“I have you, Lena. You’re safe.” Kara pressed a firm comforting kiss to Lena’s brow.

 

“You’re safe.”


	22. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Twenty-Two:
> 
> A wondrous first kiss, eyes wide, after first words are said, after they meet the One, the other half of their heart.
> 
> *Sorry it's late, I was at Pride today!

Kara hesitated, scooting to the edge of the couch but not getting up. Her eyes dropped to her hands and she twisted her fingers together.

 

_ Kara Danvers? YOU are my hero. _

 

The words echoed in Kara’s head and she couldn’t stop the grin from pulling at her mouth or the way butterflies in her stomach made the color rise to her face. It felt great and it had definitely put her foot to the fire to tell Lena of her budding feelings but Kara was afraid. The way Lena had looked at her when she had said  _ hero _ made her feel wonderful. And it also dropped a stone into her stomach.

 

Lena deserved the truth. Even if that meant losing her. Losing the steadily strengthening friendship and the possibility of more that she blindly hoped for. Kara swallowed thickly.

 

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena was sitting crooked on the edge of her couch, sitting back down when Kara didn’t stand to hug her goodbye.

 

Kara sucked in a deep breath and steeled herself against the sudden panic in her chest, good feelings from just a moment earlier curdling. She wanted to kiss Lena and run away at the same time. Damn her big mouth and even bigger heart.

 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you.” She rushed on when she could start to see the smile slide off of Lena’s face. “ _ About who I am! _ This is completely a ME thing right now.”

 

Lena slid back into the couch cushions, her face a cautious mask but Kara could see the hurt in her eyes. She forged forward anyways in a babble. It was too late to turn back.

 

Alex was going to  _ murder _ her.

 

“Remember when we first met and you said something about making a name for yourself outside of your family? And that I knew what you meant? I  _ do _ . I  _ do _ know what that means and I just. I need to tell you  _ why _ because I’m tired of not talking to you about it. But it’s because I’m also selfish. I just want you to see me for who I am as a person and not because of my name. I’m so tired of just being my name, Lena. And I want to completely be myself with you and not  _  lie _ anymore. I just want to be  _ Kara _ with you. Not just...”

 

Kara looked up and nearly balked at the steely expression on Lena’s face, but she knew it was a practiced reaction. She swallowed her nerves down thickly and quickly removed her glasses. They clattered onto the coffee table, sounding four times louder in the silence.

 

“I wrote that article because that’s how I truly see you. And I’m so honored and thankful that you allow me to see you. The  _ real _ you. And even now I need you to know that I still see you as one of my best friends and that you are safe with me. And  _ yes _ you will still have me as that person who will always support you.  _ No don’t look at me like that. _ You  _ deserve _ it, Lena Luthor. You deserve to have someone in your corner and I want to continue to be that person for you. And... You deserve to know the truth. We haven’t known each other for very long but I want to be honest with you. I don’t want to lie to you any longer. It isn’t fair of me and I like you too much to do that to you.”

 

Kara sucked in a breath and realized that she had scooted towards Lena unconsciously when the woman had scoffed at her exclaimed faith in her. She mumbled an awkward apology and slid back until she was pressed into the low arm of the couch, her hands twisted together in her lap again. She watched Lena quietly for a beat and noticed that dawning realization had broken through the steely Luthor gaze. She watched green eyes flicker to the glasses and back as if to confirm something.  It wasn’t a complete reaction yet, but Kara was at the very least buoyed by the fact that it wasn’t hate or disgust in Lena’s eyes. Not yet. Lena’s green eyes flashed at her in a myriad of emotions with understanding quickly coming to the forefront.

 

“I’ll understand if you… if you don’t want me to come around after this.” Kara couldn’t hide all of the bitterness that seeped into her voice, trying not to think of how deeply it would affect her.

 

“Just… just know that even if we can’t be friends after this, I’ll still always have your back.”

 

Kara hooked her clammy hands into the hem of her soft coral pullover and tugged it up and over her head, exposing the deep navy blue of her bodysuit. She laid the top carefully on the coffee table next to her discarded glasses and sat back. Kara inhaled deeply through her nose and smoothed her hands down her thighs. She looked up.

 

Lena’s gaze was locked on the red and yellow crest emblazoned across Kara’s chest. Her mouth was slightly ajar but Kara was relieved to find not hatred but a calculated understanding. A slender hand reached out and hesitated but stopped, and Lena dropped it back into her lap.

 

“I  _ knew _ it.” She whispered, finally looking up into Kara’s face. Her eyes dropped back down to the crest of El and her brow furrowed. “I couldn’t figure out how to prove it but I  _ knew _ you were her…”

 

“Thank you. For telling me. I. Um.” Lena paused and took a deep breath, meeting Kara’s eyes again. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

 

Some tension bled out of Kara’s shoulders and she slouched a little. “You’re not mad?”

 

Lena chewed on her lip and shook her head slightly. “No. No, I don’t think I am.”

 

Kara nodded woodenly and her eyes dropped down to where she was grabbing at her thighs with white knuckles. “For obvious reasons I can’t really go around telling people who I am.” She laughed hollowly and twisted her fingers together again. “This whole-” she gestured vaguely. “It’s not because I’m a Super and you’re a Luthor.” She paused at the sharp intake of breath and met Lena’s gaze again with open determination.

 

“I have a lot of high profile enemies. And you do too. It’s more of a safety precaution so my enemies don’t go after you. It’s dangerous to be in touch with my family, but… I guess you already know that from your brother.” Kara forced a grin. “I believe there’s a point where lying to someone to protect them turns into a form of cruelty. I didn’t want to reach that with you.”

 

Lena nodded in understanding. “Thank you for telling me so soon.” She paused and tentatively held out a hand with a wry smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss...?”

 

Kara laughed in relief and fought back a couple tears, shoulders slumping as the tension bled out. She gently took Lena’s warm hand in her own and shook it.

 

“Kara Zor-El. Thank you for not running away screaming.”

 

“Will you be hurt if I ask you to give me time to process this?”

 

“No! Not at all. This actually went way better than I was expecting. I, uh… I’m going to have to bring you some forms to sign.” Kara grimaced. “Sorry…”

 

Lena shrugged. “I figured as much. May I ask you some questions? I know you’re busy, I can wait?”

 

“I can spare some time now if they’re burning questions.”

 

Lena finally broke a small smile and started to settle back into her couch. “If you don’t mind?”

 

Kara shook her head. “I’m an open book.”

 

Kara lost track of time, slipping into an easy conversation with Lena. She talked to her about her powers, about her measures to stay hidden (Lena teased her relentlessly for a moment about  _ Flying on a bus? Really Kara? _ ). In turn Lena shared more information about her own life, telling her stories from her college days at MIT and about hilariously failed experiments. Of course that spiraled into Kara letting on that she could keep up with Lena in some fields and it turned into a heated debate on a ridiculous amount of theories and formulas that lasted nearly an hour and a half. They were sitting rather close, just inches separating their shoulders.

 

A strange look came across Lena’s face and color blossomed on her cheeks. “Kara. I hope I’m not overstepping, but when you said you  _ liked me too much _ … I… may I ask if you meant as a friends sense? Because earlier you did tell me  _ that’s what friends are for _ … I’m sorry forget I asked.”

 

“What? I-well-” Kara sputtered, her own blush painting the skin of her neck and face. She hadn’t realized the comment had slipped out and now Kara didn’t know if she was an idiot or a genius.

 

“I knew it- _ fuck _ -I’m sorry Kara, forget I said anything-” Lena hid her face in a hand and made to get up.

 

“No-wait, wait Lena-” Kara flailed clumsily and carefully stopped Lena from getting to her feet, still stuck in the couch cushions, her hands pulling gently at Lena’s arm.

 

“I just. I thought you were straight.” Kara breathed, her face red.

 

Lena looked back at her in surprise. “I thought  _ you _ were straight.”

 

Kara snorted a laugh and balled her lips over her teeth for a long moment. “I’m still sorting out the exact earth label, but I guess I’m what the cool earth kids call pansexual… or something. I don’t really… I just like the person. That’s what matters.”

 

Lena cocked her head and a smirk tugged at her lips and leaned closer conspiratorially. “Do the cool kids know of all the good frying pan jokes they could make about Supergirl?”

 

“I may have made my official Instagram handle “flying-pan” for pride last year.”

 

It was Lena’s turn to let loose a peal of laughter and suddenly she was bashful. “You’ll have to help me think of a good bisexual theme for mine this June.”

 

Kara didn’t think her grin could get any wider, hear heart leaping at the implications as she saluted jauntily. “Kara Danvers, ace reporter, with the beat-on the street.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and swatted at Kara’s knee. “Stoppit.”

 

They giggled quietly for a moment until Kara realized that they had essentially come out to each other in a couple different ways. She shrunk a little under Lena’s steady gaze, her heart leaping into her throat. Lena leaned back into the couch, almost hovering over Kara.

 

“You didn’t answer my poorly worded question.” She murmured, face apprehensive.

 

A sudden trill of a text message broke into their bubble and Kara nearly jumped out of her skin.

 

“Oh… shoot. I have to… I have to go to work.” Kara grouched, looking up at Lena from where she was slouched into the couch.

 

“Duty calls?” Lena teased, her face still dusted with a blush and guarded.

 

Kara blushed deeper and fiddled with the thumb loops of her bodysuit for a long minute before plowing forward. “I uh-I like you. Um. I meant what I said when I told you I liked you as a friend but… but I want it to be more. I  _ always _ want to be your friend, but I want  _ more _ on top of that. If… If that’s okay.”

 

Lena released a shaky breath and her eyes searched Kara’s face for a reaffirming truth. She found it when Kara glanced down at her lips, affection and want swirling in her blue eyes.

 

“Kara, may I kiss you?”

 

The question was so soft Kara wondered if she would have heard it if she hadn’t been staring at Lena’s mouth. She tore her gaze from red lips and met Lena’s, her chest swelling with an emotion she wasn’t familiar with.

 

“Please.”

 

Lena didn’t need any more convincing and she leaned down, free hand resting lightly in the center of the crest on Kara’s chest. Lena’s nose barely brushed the tip of Kara’s and she swore she could count every dark lash that framed her bright green eyes. Kara’s eyes fluttered closed as Lena pressed her lips into hers, soft and sweet. Kara could feel her hips float a few inches off the cushion for a moment and she couldn’t help but slide her hand around the back of Lena’s neck and pull her closer. She smelled of expensive perfume, something floral and probably worth more than what she made in a month, and Kara felt a surge of heat burst up in her ribs. She took a rough breath and carefully pressed in again with more fervor, trying to show Lena how much she admired her when she knew her words would fail.

 

Kara got lost in Lena for a long moment, relishing the weight of her hand on her chest and the soft sound Lena breathed into Kara’s lips when she laved at her bottom lip. Kara gasped and opened up to her, nearly groaning as her warm tongue licked into her mouth. She hadn’t realized kissing could feel so good and Kara wanted nothing more than to sit on that couch and kiss Lena for the rest of the night. However, the universe had other plans and the ringing of her DEO phone forced them back to reality. Kara followed Lena with her lips as they sat up and stole a few quick pecks in the process.

 

“Kara, your phone.”

 

Kara answered her with a kiss that had a little more heat to it and enjoyed the way Lena’s hands curled into her hair. Kara cradled her jaw and kissed her again, starting to press her back the opposite way into the couch cushions when her phone went to voicemail. She could hear Lena’s heart hammering in her chest and was certain that hers was just as loud. Lena had just pulled her in closer for a searing kiss when her DEO phone started to ring again and Kara groaned in frustration. Lena made her own noise of annoyance but gently pressed against Kara’s shoulders.

 

“Kara. Answer your phone.”

 

Lena’s eyes were hooded and bright with amazement, full of affection. A blush colored her fair face and Kara was smug when she noticed how wrecked her lipstick was. She fumbled blindly for the hidden pocket on the back of her hip and whipped it out with a growled  _ What, Alex. _

 

_ “What crawled up your butt? Whatever, you need to come in. There’s something weird going on at the east side docks.” _

 

Kara sighed heavily and quickly controlled her breathing. “Fine. I’ll be there shortly.”

 

_ “Wait, where are you? Why didn’t y-” _

 

Kara hung up on her and quickly tucked the phone away. She leaned back in and pressed one more solid kiss to Lena’s lips, reverent and in awe.

 

“I have to go.”

 

Lena smiled and her hands ghosted over Kara’s broad shoulders. “It’s okay. Will you call me later?”

 

“Of course. And you can still text me if you want. I’ll be around.”

 

Lena pulled her in for one more kiss and then pushed her back, urging her to get up. “Okay. I’ll do that. But now we both need to work. So go, I’ll be fine.”

 

Kara reluctantly sat up and reached for her discarded sweater, wanting nothing more than to be selfish and fall back into the couch. She sighed and tugged the top over her head and slipped her glasses back onto her face. Lena sat up and fussed with her hair and then wiped around her mouth with her thumbs.

 

“You stole some of my color.” She mused, a brow arching.

 

Kara blushed again, fiddling with the hem of her sweater. “I wouldn’t let Jess see you if she’s still here.”

 

Lena grinned again against her own blush and withdrew her hands. She knotted them together in her lap to keep herself from reaching out again. “I’ll fix it in a moment. But you should go, Kara. I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

 

“Okay. But if you need me…” She trailed off as she rose to her feet.

 

“I know who to call.”

 

Kara leaned down and couldn’t help but kiss Lena one more time, full of heady promise.


	23. Underwater Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Twenty-Three:
> 
> An unbroken kiss, underwater, as the mer wraps around them, breathing for them as they float in the water, slowly making their way to the surface, where lips part in wonder and awe.

The water was cool and refreshing against Lena’s skin, the crystal clear briny aqua of the caribbean. Lena was dreaming. She wasn’t being a smart ass about it, there are only so many explanations for being able to breathe freely underwater without scuba gear. Lena floated for a long moment, twirling languidly with an easy paddle of her hands.

 

In and out. Deep easy breaths.

 

Bright jewel colored crystal fish flitted around her in a glittery dance as she twisted effortlessly through the forest of vibrant coral and deep green kelp. She could see massive docile creatures in the grey distance, too huge for human comprehension and Lena knew that she was safe here in the reef. She was looking for Kara. She knew that she was down here with her  _ somewhere _ but Lena wasn’t worried, she’d find her soon. She always did.

 

Lena pulled herself through a small opening in the forest of kelp and came upon a vibrant expanse of coral as far as she could see. Suddenly Kara was there and swimming towards her, her powerful tail lashing out behind her in a serpentine swirl of orange, red, and white of a Lion Fish. Her mouth was a sharp smile of pointed white teeth and her golden hair billowed out behind her like a halo. She took Lena into her arms with a bright laugh and pressed a flurry of gentle kisses to her face.

 

Finally, Kara- _ was it Kara? _ -pressed in and nearly kissed the life out of her. They were kissing but it was almost as if Kara- _ inhuman Kara? _ -was breathing for her. Lena could feel them slowly rise to the top and her head broke the surface with a gentle splash. Kara- _ Kara? Mer-Kara? _ -pulled back with awe on her face but when Lena blinked it was just  _ Kara _ in her super suit, hair slicked back and eyes a glowing bright neon blue. She opened her mouth to speak-

 

Lena woke up.

 

“Hey, time to get up.” Kara whispered from somewhere over her shoulder, her hand warm and heavy on her hip over the blankets.

 

She shifted and sighed when Kara pressed a kiss into her hair before padding quietly from their bedroom. Lena laid there for a long moment trying to remember the dream as it slipped through her fingers like the vibrant aqua water she had drifted in. Instead of slipping back into a doze, she slung the covers off and adjusted her sleep shirt, following the smell of fresh coffee. Her face and lips tinged with the memory of Kara’s kisses and Lena indulged in seeking out the very warm and very real version of her dream for a few moments in the dim morning light.


	24. Coffee Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Twenty-Four:
> 
> A coffee flavored kiss before they leave for the day, the end of a quiet morning spent together, giving strength to face their day day, a reminder of a bond.
> 
> *Thank you to everyone who read along, commented, and left kudos! I've read and appreciated every comment. I've enjoyed writing these and I hope you've enjoyed reading them! Until next time. <3

Kara and Lena were weaving around each other in their bedroom, pulling on their clothes for the day and deciding who would get to use the hair dryer first. It was always Kara. Some mornings Lena really envied her superspeed if only to get to her coffee quicker or to get the task of drying her hair over with. It never mattered anyways and Kara had just finished sweeping her hair into a high ponytail when Lena finished drying off from her shower. They had worked out a rhythm to their routine and she would be hard pressed to change it now. Lena only liked change when it was necessary or needed.

 

“I’ll go get some coffee and stuff started.” Kara said and kissed her warmly before zipping from the bathroom. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes as her wife tripped over her own feet somewhere down the hall in her eagerness to get to breakfast.

 

Lena slipped on her underwear and commandeered the hair dryer with a vengeance, dragging open the drawer half filled with hair clips and bobby pins. Twenty-five minutes later had her dressed smartly in a favorite Oscar de la Renta dress and Jimmy Choos with her silky black hair twisted up into a modest bun at the back of her head. Kara was a whirlwind in the kitchen, dishes flying every which way and the water in the sink running full blast. Lena slid onto the high bar stool at the kitchen island and pulled the waiting mug of black coffee towards her. Just as she took a careful sip Kara set down a simple bowl of fresh fruit and yogurt in front of her.

 

“I noticed you have a busy morning early on so eat what you can, you need the energy!” She encouraged sunnily and whirled away, knife flashing across the cutting board.

 

Lena bit back a comment about her being too energetic at six-thirty in the morning but decided to quietly drink her coffee instead. She even ate most of the breakfast Kara had fixed for her but decided that she’d rather have a second serving of coffee in a travel mug. She watched her wife wolf down a ridiculous amount of breakfast and fiddled idly with the bracelet on her right wrist. It’s matching partner gleamed subtlety on Kara’s left against the leather band of her wrist watch. She couldn’t help but admire the slope of her nose when it wasn’t hidden by the glasses that were currently perched on the top of her head. Lena finished off her mug and retreated back into their bathroom to touch up her face and brush her teeth. She assembled her purse and slung it up onto her shoulder, hooking a light jacket over her forearm.

 

“I’m heading out.” She shot off a text to the driver patiently waiting at the curb and scooped up her travel mug for a quick sip. “Will you remember to run by the wine store after work or should I plan to do that?”

 

“If you let me go I can text Winn and James to see if they want a different beer?”

 

“Alight. But if something pops up make sure you get someone to call me.” Lena rounded the kitchen island and slid up to Kara, her fingers tugging on the tail of her button up.

 

“I will.” Kara smiled and leaned in, meeting Lena’s warm kiss and tried not to mess her lipstick up too much.

 

“Mmmm. Coffee.” Kara grinned and pressed one more quick kiss before Lena made herself step away with a look that betrayed her desire to stay home. “See you tonight.”

 

“Try not to break your office phone today!” Lena called over her shoulder with a laugh as she made her way to the door.

 

_ “Why won’t anyone let me live that down?? _ ” Kara complained feebly and tossed the sponge into the sink.

 

“Because you keep breaking them, love.” Lena grinned and opened the door, then paused as a wave of affection washed over her. “Hey, I love you.”

 

Kara strode quickly across the apartment with a sunny grin  and kissed her gently again. “I love you too. Be good.”

 

“Aren’t I always?” Lena winked cheekily and slipped out of the loft as National City began to stir awake around them.

 

Kara’s happy laughter followed her down the hall and Lena decided that today was going to be a good day. After all, she had the sun on her side.


End file.
